The Eye of the Storm
by xoxoS.A.M
Summary: Something was going on, something big. But what? And, more importantly, why wouldn't Draco tell me? He always told me everything. For a time, we had been best friends. I had a feeling everything was going to change, and soon if it hadn't plete
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts at Last

**A/N: **Once again, I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places except the ones I create.

THE EYE OF THE STORM

**CHAPTER 1: HOGWARTS AT LAST**

September first once again... Oh, how I loved that day! Aunt Cissa, Draco, and I were at the train station, getting ready to say our good-byes. Aunt Cissa smoothed Draco's collar before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good boy, Draco. You know what you must do." There was something in the glance she gave him, but she was rid of the expression before I could decide exactly what it was.

"I will. Good-bye Mother." Draco headed towards the train without so much as a backward glance. Once Draco had disappeared into the crowd, Aunt Cissa turned to me.

"You be good, too, Jenna and write often. Tell Draco to, too. Good-bye, darling." She kissed my cheek.

"Good-bye Aunt Cissa. See you at Christmas!"

My good-byes said, I raced off to find Draco. He was sitting in a compartment with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. I sat next to Pansy, in whose lap was Draco's head. She was stroking his hair intently, as if she had the most important job in the world. I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Pansy demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just your not-so-quiet obsession with Draco."

Draco sat up and her face turned bright red. "I am _not_ obsessed with Draco!"

My cousin's face lit up with a smile. I assumed he found this almost as amusing as I did. "Yes, that's why his name is written all over your diary."

Pansy's face contorted in anger and I had to fight to suppress a laugh. "I do _not_ own a diary. Diaries are for weaklings."

"Well, you must be pretty weak then, considering the amount of juicy stuff you write in that thing."

Draco was really starting to enjoy this, as was I. We were both snickering now. Blaise just rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Pansy's face turned an even darker shade of red and began to stutter something, but soon gave up. With a growl, she crossed her arms and focused intently on the floor. Torturing Pansy had always been one of my favorite pastimes.

We – well, most of us – sat in contented silence for a few minutes before Draco put his head back in Pansy's lap. She shot me a victorious glance. I smiled and shrugged.

"This has been interesting and all, but I think I'm going to go now. See you all at the castle." I got up and left. I looked into all the other compartments, trying to find my friends. Finally, I spotted Liz. Once I opened the door, I was greeted with squeals and hugs.

"Jenna! It's so great to see you!" Liz held me at arm's length to get a better look at me. "Yup, definitely paler."

I laughed. "You say that every year, Liz."

"Well, it's true!" She widened her eyes innocently.

I looked at my friend. Same light brown hair, same blue-green eyes, and same old Liz. I sat down. "So how's your summer been?"

We talked for a while before someone knocked on our door. It slid open and together Liz and I screamed, "JESSIE!"

We hugged our bewildered friend and he laughed at the sudden tackle he received. "You could let me into the compartment, you know."

I laughed. "Oops."

The three of us walked back into the compartment, none of us letting go of the other. The three of us had been best friends since we met in first year. Nothing could separate us now.

We chatted constantly the whole train ride, stopping only to change into our robes. Within a few seconds of seeing each other, it was as if we had never been apart. When we arrived at the carriages, we still hadn't run out of things to talk about. It was bliss.

Filch inspected us all for dark artifacts and, after finding none, let us board the carriages. I noticed that Draco was a little late and he had a smug smile on his face. What was he up to now?

Once he had been searched, I walked over to him. "What's with the grin, Draco?"

His smile broadened and he said, "Oh, I just sent Potty-Potter back to London with a broken nose."

"What?" I asked breathlessly. I didn't like Potter because Draco didn't like him. I knew it was a little prejudice, but to me, blood was thicker than water.

Draco raised his eyebrows and said, "Better believe it," before getting into a carriage with – who would've thought? – Pansy. She batted her eyelashes at him and I gagged. What a twit!

"What was that all about?" Liz asked me once I got into our carriage.

"Oh nothing. Draco was just bullying Potter again." Liz smiled in approval, but Jessie frowned. He didn't think it was fair of us to pick on Potter.

The carriages began to move forward and I grinned in excitement. The sooner I was in Hogwarts, the better.

"Calm down, Jenna. We'll be there soon," Jessie said when I started bouncing in my seat.

"I. Can't. WAIT!" I said, each word accompanied by a bounce. Jessie and Liz laughed.

I looked out the window and there, straight ahead, was the castle. I almost fell out of the carriage in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2 Change

"_I. Can't. WAIT!" I said, each word accompanied by a bounce. Jessie and Liz laughed. _

_I looked out the window and there, straight ahead, was the castle. I almost fell out of the carriage in excitement._

**CHAPTER 2: CHANGE**

The feast began and I dug into the delicious food with a vengeance; I was practically starving. Jessie and Liz laughed at my enthusiasm.

Draco's voice caught my attention then. I looked down the Slytherin table and found him imitating the breaking of someone's nose. I sneered.

Jessie leaned back in his chair, holding his stomach and smiling contentedly. "I love Hogwarts…"

"I think you should rephrase that. 'I love the Hogwarts house elves' sounds more appropriate." Liz said.

"Well then, I love the Hogwarts house elves, too."

I sat back too, momentarily satisfied. Glancing above me, I saw the green and silver banner. I never did know why the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin. I had always thought of myself as more of a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor. At least being in Slytherin had brought me great friends and made my family happy.

Looking up, I saw the stars twinkle on the bewitched ceiling. A half-moon in the center of the ceiling caught my attention. Things like that fascinated me. All of it was just so beautiful…

"Jenna, pudding," Jessie said.

My lips pulled up into a greedy smile and I dove right into the pudding nearest me. Nothing beat Hogwarts food. I made a mental note to ask Aunt Cissa to get some Hogwarts house elves for the Manor.

The evening passed quickly and before I knew it, I was heading down to the dungeons with my fellow Slytherins.

Someone gave the password and we entered the common room. Everything glowed green and I loved it. Green was my favorite color, after all.

"What now?" Jessie asked.

"Bed," Liz and I replied.

Jessie sighed. "Fine then… I'll just sit in the common room all by myself…"

I shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Liz and I climbed into our dorms, leaving a sulking Jessie behind. Our green bed hangings were open and our trunks placed next to our beds. After finding our trunks, we bunkered down for the night.

"'Night Liz," I said.

"'Night Jenna," she replied sleepily.

I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about nothing but the sweet, sweet taste of Hogwarts pudding…

"Rise and shine, cupcake!" I shook Liz until she rolled over.

"Go _away_ Jenna. I'm _sleeping_."

I pulled off her covers and jumped on her bed. "Time for class! Time for class!" I chanted.

Liz pulled the pillow over her head and muttered, "Five more minutes, Mummy."

"Not today, my little friend. You'll never guess what class we have first!" I sang.

"Don't care."

"Oh, I'm sure you do! It's Defense Against the Dark Arts and Professor Snape is sure to be in a good mood once he sees you!" I giggled.

"For the MILLIONTH time, Jenna, _I do _NOT _have a crush on Professor Snape!_" She hissed the words through her teeth, but she was sitting up now so my job was complete.

"Got you up, though, didn't it." Her face fell when she realized I was just playing with her. Now she was awake and there would be no more sleep for her!

"You ignorant little prat!" She sighed and got out of bed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

After we had dressed and put a bit of make-up on, Liz and I headed down to the common room. The girls in our dorm had just begun to wake when we left. I thought that that was rather convenient, considering how little I cared for the other girls in our dorm. Particularly Pansy…

Upon entering the green-tinged common room, I saw Jessie surrounded by his usual gaggle of girls. He smiled confidently and waved us over.

"Hello, ladies. Nice of you to join me." He looked at us the same way he looked at the girls that surrounded him. I smacked him in the head with my book.

"Don't."

He covered his head, afraid of another oncoming attack. "I won't, I won't. Geez!"

I smiled triumphantly before pushing one of Jessie's admirers out of the way in order to sit next to him. The girl I pushed away pouted before going around the couch so that she could be closer to his face. I shook my head. What was wrong with these girls?

Liz sat next to me after shoving another girl away. She, too, was shaking her head.

"What did you do to them, Jessie?" She asked, eyeing a girl who was practically drooling wearily.

He smiled. "Why, I've done nothing except charm them with my natural good looks."

I snickered. "You mean, you've done nothing except charm them into _thinking_ you have naturally good looks."

He scowled. "For your information, Jenna Purewater, if I _needed_ to charm people into loving my looks, I would've bewitched both of you, too!"

Liz snorted and I cackled with laughter. "Come on now, Jessie. A simple charm isn't enough to make _you _look good!"

A nearby girl glared at us before consoling her "poor Jessiekins." Liz and I absolutely _howled _with laughter after hearing that one.

Once I calmed down a bit, I looked to my left and saw Draco sitting sprawled out on a couch by himself. I stood and walked over to him. Liz and Jessie were used to me leaving to talk to my cousin, so they said nothing.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Jenna." He had jumped. Apparently I had scared him from his thoughts. "Nothing's wrong."

I frowned. "Don't give me that crap, Draco. I know when something's bothering you. Spill it."

I sat on the edge of the couch and Draco's face hardened. "Really, Jenna, it's nothing. Run along, now. Don't you have a boy to gawk after?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I don't. Now, please tell me what's going on."

He looked at the back of the couch and sighed. "If you really want to know, I'm worried about Mother. I don't know what she'll do at home now that everyone's gone."

He was lying. He knew it. I knew it. I also knew that he knew that I knew. I stared at him for a moment before dropping the subject – but not without one last comment.

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, let me know. You can trust me, Draco."

I went back to my friends who were now discussing breakfast. When I sat down, Jessie's stomach rumbled.

"I do believe that's a sign," I said. "Breakfast it is."

I hadn't been lying to Liz that morning; Defense Against the Dark Arts really _was_ our first class. Luckily, the three of us got an "E" or higher on our OWLs, so we all had the class together.

As we filed into the room, I nudged Liz in the ribs. Her face turned bright red and I whispered, "Aw, Liz. You're blushing!"

She shot me a furious glance and I smiled. Liz and I sat together while Jessie went to sit next to one of his "lady friends." Snape walked up the aisles, staring each of us in the eye. I was one of the only ones who were perfectly comfortable in his presence. Even Liz fidgeted in her seat as he walked by us. As a matter of fact, I knew of only two people comfortable in his presence; myself and Draco.

Snape walked up to his desk and placed his hands face-down on the wood. He stared at each of us once more in the eye before beginning his lesson.

"I'm _so hungry_," Jessie complained.

Liz and I rolled our eyes. "You're _always_ hungry, Jessie."

"Yea, but this time it's serious. I think I'm going to faint."

He put a hand on his forehead and mock-fell to the ground. A few of his lady friends rushed to his aid, one of them offering him an apple. He looked at me, raised his eyebrows, and smiled. I shook my head slowly.

"What a git."

"You've got that right."

We walked through the corridors, making our way to the dungeons for Potions class. Professor Slughorn was the new Potions master and I was curious to know if he was a push-over like Flitwick. Ah, I could get that man to do _anything_.

It turned out that Slughorn was not exactly a push-over, but he wasn't exactly strict either. I rather liked him.

He had offered a vial of "liquid luck" to anyone who brewed the closest to perfect Drought of Living Death. Unfortunately, that stupid Potter boy won instead of me. I was willing to let it go, but Draco seemed livid. I pulled him aside later on.

"Draco, what is wrong with you? So you didn't win the potion. It's not like you need it or-"

"I _do _need it, Jenna! You don't understand…" He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Trust me, Jenna. Some things would've gone smoother if I had that potion."

He walked away from me, fists clenched and eyes hard. Something was going on, something big. But what? And, more importantly, why wouldn't Draco tell me? He always told me _everything_. For a time, we had been best friends. I had a feeling everything was going to change, and soon if it hadn't already.

The weeks that followed were full of random bursts of outrage from Draco. I tried time and time again to get him to talk to me, but he refused. I wanted desperately to gain his trust back, trying to figure out how I had lost it.

I snapped at him one day while he was in one of his frequent rages. "What is _wrong_ with you, Draco? You haven't been the same since your dad went to- went away. Tell me Draco. _What's wrong?_"

I stared at him, concern taking over my face. Draco just turned away from me. "You wouldn't understand."

"Let me help you." A tear ran down my cheek at my inability to do anything simply because he wouldn't let me in.

"No one can help me." I was to hear that simple statement a million times that year.

And so it went, Draco refusing to trust me, even through Halloween and on to Christmas break. I was beginning to get testy with everyone, often snapping at Jessie and Liz for the slightest things.

Pansy seemed to be amused by my new mood. She knew that my family – including the Malfoys – had been known to marry relatives in order to keep the bloodline pure. She assumed that Draco had refused my family's proposal that we get married. I kept telling her that that was preposterous, but she clung to the thought, probably hoping that she now had a chance with Draco. I snorted at the idea. She'd have better luck marrying a house elf.

On the train ride home for Christmas break, I sat alone with Draco in a compartment, hoping to get some much needed answers. I shut the door behind me when I entered, making Draco jump. He glared at me.

"Draco, why don't you trust me anymore? I thought we were friends. _Best_ friends."

He just shrugged. I sighed; this was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Look, Draco, you can trust me with anything. I would never betray you. Ever. Please believe that."

He nodded and I took that as a good sign. I continued. "If there's something going on, you can tell me. I can help you-"

"No one can help me." He said once again.

I shook my head. "I _can_ help you, if you would just let me!"

He looked at me, really _looked_ at me, for the first time in ages but the look in his eyes scared me more than anything in the world. He, my brave, fearless cousin, was afraid. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. He said he'd kill me if I did."

"Who said he'd kill you?" I said, full of rage. "I swear Draco; I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something! I swear it!"

He laughed without humor. "You can't do anything for me, Jenna, no matter how much you wish you could. I can only tell you this."

He rolled up his left sleeve and once more, I let one tear escape for my cousin. There, on his left arm, was a Dark Mark. He was a Death Eater.

"No, Draco. No! Who did this to you? _Who did this to you?_"

He scowled at me. "There's _nothing_ you can do, Jenna. Just leave it alone!"

"No, I will not _'just leave it alone.'_ You are my cousin, Draco, and my best friend. I'm going to get you out of this if it's the last thing I do." I sat down next to him, refusing to give up. "I won't let them do this to you."

"Hi Aunt Cissa," I said as cheerfully as I could. Draco had offered little more information after he showed me his arm, but I wasn't done with him yet. I still had all break to figure this out.

Aunt Cissa pulled me into a tight hug. "Hello darling. It's so nice to see you again. And my Draco!"

My cousin allowed his mother to hug him and then kiss his cheek. He was taller than her now, I noticed.

We arrived at Malfoy Manor via floo powder. There were some fireplaces towards the end of Platform 9 ¾ that not many people knew about. Before I knew it, we were home once again. Draco, after brushing off the excess ash, went straight to his room to unpack, not saying a word. Aunt Cissa watched him with worried eyes before turning to me.

"Well, Jenna, welcome home!"

I looked around the room and sighed. "Welcome home."

The wind whipped at my face as I soared above the manor. Flying had never really been my thing, but I enjoyed it every once in a while. I was in the air now because I needed a serious break from Draco's anger. He had been quite relentless lately, taking his anger out on the closest living or non-living thing to him. One time too many, I had been too close.

"Why won't he tell me?" I yelled into the sky. "I'm trustworthy! I can be helpful!" I sighed and turned towards Draco's shut window. "Why won't you trust me?"

I flew toward the ground; I had had enough flying for one day. When I landed, I was greeted by my favorite house elf, Hoblin.

"Hello Hoblin," I greeted him. "What's up?"

He looked at me with his wide, chocolate brown eyes. "Mistress Narcissa has requested to see Miss Jenna right away."

"Thanks, Hobs." I said, "Where is she?"

"Mistress is in the parlor room, Miss Jenna."

"Thank you. Please tell Aunt Cissa that I'm on my way." The house elf disappeared with a loud _crack_, leaving me behind to wonder what Aunt Cissa could possibly want with me.

I entered the parlor room to find Aunt Cissa looking extremely calm. Too calm, like the eye of a storm.

"You called for me, Aunt Cissa?"

"Yes. Sit down." I did as I was told, taking a seat in an armchair. Aunt Cissa took a deep breath. "I have serious matters to discuss with you, Jenna. You have heard, no doubt, that my son is now a Death Eater."

I nodded weakly, afraid that I knew where this was going. Aunt Cissa continued, "I, too, am a Death Eater now and the Dark Lord has asked me to request that you join us."

I looked at her, shock shown plainly on my face. "You-you want me to become a _Death Eater?_"

Aunt Cissa nodded. "I know it is a hard decision to make but-"

"A hard decision? I think not, Aunt Cissa. I already have an answer and it is ultimately, permantely, and always _no!_"

She sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. You do realize that this means that you must stay hidden, or the Dark Lord will kill you?"

I nodded. "I understand."

"For now, it would be best to pretend that we haven't yet had this discussion. I may be able to buy you time if we do that. But I have one request of you, from myself."

"What is it?"

"That you keep my boy safe. That you keep my Draco safe."

I nodded. "I've been trying to do just that."

Aunt Cissa smiled. "I knew I could trust you, Jenna."

The next couple of days held nothing out of the ordinary. Draco was testy as usual and Aunt Cissa was always trying to reach out to him. I decided to give my cousin a break from my questions for a while; perhaps he would come to me. I certainly hoped so.

A few days after my talk with Aunt Cissa, I noticed that I was low on beetle eyes for Potions class and decided to go to Diagon Alley to get some. Aunt Cissa allowed me to go by myself, thinking I'd be safe because of my connections to the Malfoys. She should've known better.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Marks

_A few days after my talk with Aunt Cissa, I noticed that I was low on beetle eyes for Potions class and decided to go to Diagon Alley to get some. Aunt Cissa allowed me to go by myself, thinking I'd be safe because of my connections to the Malfoys. She should've known better._

**CHAPTER 3: DARK MARKS**

I entered the Leaky Cauldron, noting the darkening sky above. I just hoped I'd be able to make it home before the storm hit. Since I was still sixteen, I wouldn't be able to cast a rain-deflecting charm if rain started to fall.

After touching the bricks with my wand, I stepped into the nearly empty Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were boarded up. I glanced over at Ollivander's shop and sighed. I had liked the old man. It was saddening that they took him.

I passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and noticed how well it was doing. It was a shame that filthy blood traitors owned the shop, otherwise I might've went in.

A cold wind blew my way and I hugged my jacket closer to myself and entered the little potions shop on my right. Its warmth cheered me and I took my time buying some beetle eyes, savoring the warmth. After a few minutes of strolling around the store, I left. I stepped back outside and bumped into someone. He was bigger than me, so I muttered, "Sorry sir."

The man grinned at me and my heart dropped. I knew this man. I was suddenly thankful I wore muggle jeans instead of robes.

I took off down the street, running as fast as I could toward the Leaky Cauldron. Greyback was close on my heels. I looked back to see how close he was to me and tripped. Sprawled on the ground, I looked up to see Bellatrix LeStrange in front of me; my aunt.

I shot up, ignoring my scraped hands and headed in a different direction. As I turned down a street I didn't know, Snape appeared in front of me. "Dammit!" I yelled, realizing that he was one of them when I glimpsed part of the Dark Mark on his arm.

I went back the way I came, but Aunt Bellatrix and Greyback were blocking my path. I was trapped. I turned back to Snape.

"Can't you help me?" I mouthed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I am helping you." He then stepped forward and reached for my left arm. I snatched it away from him and pulled out my wand. I really didn't think the Ministry would punish me _too_ harshly for fighting off a few Death Eaters.

"Get _AWAY_ from me! _HELP!_" I shot a jinx at Snape. It hit him straight in the chest and he flew into a nearby wall. I ran right past him, pointing my wand behind my shoulder to aim jinxes at Aunt Bella and Greyback. I thought I heard someone hit the ground, but I wasn't sure.

Suddenly Bellatrix was in front of me. I growled at her. "Get out of my way, Aunt Bella."

She cackled madly. "And why would I do that, love?"

I gritted my teeth and snarled. "_Crucio!_"

She fell to the ground, her body contorting into insane positions, screaming away. I ran before she could get back up. A few seconds later I heard her laugh behind me.

"You didn't really think you'd get away from me, Jenna?"

I ignored her and ran down the streets. I knew where I was now. _One more right and you're free,_ I thought.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly Greyback slid in front of me, crashing into the side of a building. He looked like he had been running on all fours.

"_No!_" I screamed. I turned to face the laughing Bellatrix. "What do you want from me?"

She giggled. "Your arm, Jenna. Come on, surely Narcissa has prepared you for this?" She walked forward until our faces were almost touching. "Most impressive curse back there, Jenna. You must've really meant it…"

She circled around me then, holding Greyback at bay. "What do you _want_?"

Bellatrix sighed as if I were suddenly boring her. "Your arm, Jenna. I want your arm."

I snarled. "No."

I pointed my wand at her and yelled, "_Stupefy!_"

The beam of red light narrowly missed her head and she cackled again. "Crucio!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Greyback roared and a beam of green light soared past my left ear.

"_No! We need her _alive_, you moron!_ _Alive!_"

Once again, I found myself backtracking, heading away from the Leaky Cauldron. Flashes of light missed me by centimeters, making my heart race. I weaved through the streets, taking a less direct route toward the Leaky Cauldron. Just when it was in sight, Snape stepped out of nowhere. I pleaded with him, still running.

"Please, Professor, let me through! Let me _go_!" He just continued to stand in my way. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" He yelled, blocking my spell. Tears fell down my face.

I felt a spell hit my back and I fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. My body folded and bent in ways that I thought would surely kill me, unless the pain did the job first. I was sobbing by the time Bellatrix lifted the curse. She laughed.

"Weak, so _weak_! I don't understand why the Dark Lord wants someone as weak as you so badly."

I was panting on all fours like a dog. I was disgusted with the state I was in, but even more disgusted by Bellatrix. She walked up to me slowly, her eyes never leaving mine, her head cocked to one side as if she were curious about something. Then she kicked me hard in the ribs and laughed.

She grabbed my left arm and rolled up my sleeve. She put her face to my arm, letting her nose graze my skin up to the elbow. "Are you going to let me do it now?"

I stared at her with all the hate I had. "Never." I made one last attempt to curse her. "Stup-"

"Expelliarmus!" I watched as my wand flew through the air, ten feet away from me. I gazed up at Bellatrix in defeat.

"Some teacher you are," I spat at Snape. He said nothing.

Lifting my hand, I punched Bellatrix in the face and tried to run again. Snape cried, "Pertrificus Totalus!"

I fell to the ground, frozen, though tears still streamed down my face. I watched in horror as Bellatrix muttered the spell that left the Dark Mark burning on my skin. She showed me her own and said, "You should be _proud_! Draco has one. Haven't you always wanted to be just like your dear Draco?"

She gave me a questioning face that you would give to a child. I struggled against the curse, but I couldn't move. I wanted so badly to yell, _"Leave Draco out of this!" _ More tears fell down my face as my gaze went to Snape and I realized how much he could've done for me, if only he wanted to help. I hated him. I hated all of them!

Suddenly, Snape lifted the curse and I jumped up. But before I could do anything, the three Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving me alone to cry.

Holding my ribcage as if afraid it would fall apart if I let go, I searched for my wand and upon finding it, I headed into the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the Knight Bus to come and take me home.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbyes

_Holding my ribcage as if afraid it would fall apart if I let go, I searched for my wand and upon finding it, I headed into the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the Knight Bus to come and take me home. _

**CHAPTER 4: GOOD-BYES**

The storm was building as I was walking to the door. My arm burned a little where they had done it. Lightning flashed behind me and I heard the thunder rumble. Rain mixed with my tears and I couldn't tell if I was still crying or if it was just the rain. My hair was plastered to my face and I laughed wryly when I pictured what Aunt Cissa's face was going to look like when she saw me.

I walked up to the large doors and wrenched one of them open. Looking into the parlor room, I saw a sea of long blonde hair cascading down from one of the chairs. I smiled sadly.

"Aunt Cissa."

She whipped her head around, wand pointed straight at me. When she recognized me, she lowered her arm and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Jenna, it's you. I was getting worried…"

I nodded, holding back tears. "Please, can we talk somewhere… private?"

A worried look entered her eyes but she immediately got up and led me to her room. I put my arms around myself, trying desperately to keep myself – and my ribcage – together. We passed Draco's room and I found myself wanting to barge into his room and tell him to leave while he still could.

I entered Aunt Cissa's room and waited for her to shut the door. When she did, I fell onto the bed and rolled up my left sleeve. She gasped.

"No. They didn't… Jenna, tell me you agreed to this. Tell me they didn't force you…"

I looked at the floor. "I wish I could, Aunt Cissa. They know that Draco trusts me and they thought he might've told me about whatever it is that he has to do. I'm sure of it." Tears rolled down my cheek. "They made me, Aunt Cissa. They made me do it."

Aunt Cissa sat down on the bed, next to me and stroked my hair.

"Aunt Cissa?" I asked, the tears still coming. "Aunt Cissa, I'm scared."

I buried my head in her shoulder and cried. She held me close, her hand still stroking my hair.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

I sobbed into her shoulder for what seemed like a lifetime. Dark thoughts crossed my mind and I tried in vain to shake them away. Each new thought brought on another round of wracking sobs. Aunt Cissa offered me false comforts while I cried.

When I was finally able to control myself, I pulled away from my aunt to wipe my eyes. I heard Aunt Cissa sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, truly sorry that you were dragged into this. But there's no way back now. You are what you are."

I shook my head in denial. "No. I can't. I _won't_. I'm not as strong as you, Aunt Cissa. I can't do this." My face paled and once again I found myself fighting back tears.

"You don't have to worry about this right now, Jenna. Get some sleep. We can talk about it again in the morning, if you wish."

"Aunt Cissa? Could you please heal my ribs before I go to bed?"

Her eyes widened and I thought I saw a tear, but she bent her head and began to heal my wounds. I knew that she wasn't going to ask who did it because she already knew. Only one person would treat a pureblood this way. When she was done she asked, "Better?"

I nodded and headed off to my room even though I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. No, I had much more important things to do.

"Draco. _Draco_." I hissed, startling my cousin awake. "We need to talk."

Draco rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. I huffed impatiently and yanked the pillow from his grasp. He sat up, mumbling under his breath.

"_What_, Jenna?" He asked. He had obviously not gotten over our last argument.

"I want out. And I want you with me."

"_What?_" He asked, wide-eyed. "I-I don't understand."

His blonde hair fell over his eyes but he made no move to swipe it away as he usually did.

"I want out." I repeated, showing him the Dark Mark on my arm. His eyes widened even further. "Think about it, Draco. You and I, we're not Death Eaters. We're just two draftees plucked from the street. The Dark Lord doesn't want to reward you. He wants to punish your father.

"Please, Draco, listen to reason. Come with me and together we'll escape. We'll get out together."

For a moment he just sat there, gawking at me, and I had hope. And then his eyes turned fearful and I knew I had lost him.

"No, Jenna. I don't believe you. The Dark Lord believes in me, in my abilities. He _chose_ me for this and I'm going to do it.

"You know what I think, Jenna? I think you're trying to get me out of the way. I think you want to steal the glory from me. But I'm not going to let you.

"Get out, Jenna. Get out!"

I stared at my cousin, tears filling my eyes. In the sixteen years I had been alive, he had never spoken to me like that. A tear rolled down my face and I begged one more time.

"Please, Draco. I don't want any glory. I want you to be safe-"

"_You don't give a _damn_ about me, Jenna!_" He turned away from me then. I thought I saw an angry tear roll down his cheek, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Please, Jenna. Just leave me alone."

I wrapped him in a tight hug which he did not return. With one last glance at my still fuming cousin, I left the room. Racing down the hall, I thought I heard a faint sob behind me. Then again, I could've just imagined it.

Once in my room, I began packing. The tears were falling relentlessly now. I knew I would never be coming back. The thought tore at my heart, ripping open a new hole. I had been born and raised here, expecting it to be my home forever. Now, after only sixteen years, it was lost to me.

When my packing was done, I found a spare piece of parchment and an old quill. Hastily, I wrote my cousin a note.

_Dear Draco,_

_I expect that this is the last time you shall hear from me. I am writing you now to say good-bye. This is my only chance to get out and I'm taking it. _

_Please, Draco, if ever you wish to join me, just speak my whole name aloud and I will come to you. I'm begging you to think about this. You could be safe and not have to worry! We could protect Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius __**together**__. Draco, I'm begging you. Please, reconsider._

_I love you._

_Jenna_

_P.S. And Draco, please keep this our little secret. I don't want to die. _

A few tears fell onto the parchment but the ink wasn't smeared so I folded it up and wrote Draco's name on the front.

"Hoblin?" I whispered.

A loud crack echoed around the room and instantly a tired-looking house elf appeared by my side. His worn-out tea rag hung limply off his body, making it look more like a holey toga than a shirt. I winced mentally at the sight of him, the poor thing.

"How can Hoblin help Miss Jenna?" The elf asked, bowing deeply.

"I need you to give this to Draco as soon as I'm gone. Wake him if he's asleep and tell him that it's private. Do not read it. Do not open it. Do not give it to anyone but Draco. Tell no one that I am leaving. And, basically, don't do anything except what I told you to. Got it?"

He nodded wearily and I handed him the note. Suddenly emotional, I pulled the surprised elf into a hug and whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Hoblin. Good luck."

Smiling at the dazed creature, I rushed out of the room, a few wrapped presents in my arms. I charmed my bag and broom to follow behind me. Screw the Ministry.

I raced down the staircase and into the parlor room where the Christmas tree was set up. With a sad thought, I realized that the next day was Christmas. I left the presents under the tree – a pearl necklace for Aunt Cissa, a watch for Draco that had _Draco and Jenna, Best Friends Forever_ engraved on it, and even a little something for Hoblin – and quickly tore open anything with my name on it, throwing anything useful into my bag. There was a pretty blue dress from Aunt Cissa, and a plastic muggle ring from Hoblin which I decided to, sadly, leave behind. But Draco's present could not be left.

It was a beautiful, thin silver bracelet, much like the watch I had given him. And on the back it said, _To Jenna, with love. From Draco, your Best Friend Forever_. I cried steadily upon seeing this, and immediately put it on my wrist. The fact that we had been thinking on the same brain wave made me smile tearfully.

"I love you, too, Draco," I whispered, my face tilted upward, towards his room.

I walked to the front door, grabbed my broomstick, and flew away. I faced straight ahead for a few seconds without looking back. Then I glanced behind me and watched as my home slowly disappeared behind the trees. Sadly, I thought, _Good-bye forever, my Malfoy Manor, my home. Good-bye Aunt Cissa. Good-bye for now, my Draco. _

Tears still streaming down my face, I flew without thinking. I turned at random, following my heart. All the while, I was thinking of everything I had just left behind and everything I had just gotten myself into. Draco's face came to mind and I scrunched my face up, trying to hold the tears at bay. I had used a spell that allowed me to come to Draco wherever he was if only he spoke my whole entire name out loud. I hoped that he would.

A possible dilemma entered my thoughts (okay, a _definite_ dilemma). Witches and wizards weren't allowed to use magic until they were seventeen. I was sixteen. And my birthday wasn't for another month yet.

Hmm. This could be a problem…

Suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I flew toward the train station and gritted my teeth.

"Thank God," I whispered after I had ran through the brick wall to get to platform 9 ¾. The Hogwarts Express was waiting for me on the tracks, looking quite lonely, seeing as everyone was on holiday.

I walked up to the train slowly, remembering all the years I had come to this very station. As I got onto the train, I touched the railing, allowing my fingers to trail along its smooth metal. The compartments were empty, showing no sign of student activity. It was so _lonely_.

I walked all the way to the front of the train where the controls were. No one was there. I looked around the room. It was about as big as a compartment with a sheet of glass that allowed the conductor to see out the window. There were no knobs and buttons as in a muggle train, only thick metal walls and a black leather chair.

Before doing anything, I ran back out to grab my things. Pulling out an old piece of parchment and a quill, I quickly wrote Dumbledore a note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_It's Jenna Purewater. Sir, I must return to Hogwarts and speak with you urgently. Please expect my arrival later on today (or tomorrow, I'm not sure what time it is). If you do not see me within a few hours, please come to Platform 9 ¾. Thank you,_

_Jenna Purewater_

I grabbed my owl, Myra's, cage and opened it. She was upset with me because of the long flight. Angrily, she turned her back on me. I sighed.

"You can fly now, Myra. I have a very important letter for you to deliver." She turned her head at that, though her back was still turned. "Come on, Myra. I'm sorry."

She turned around haughtily and stuck out her leg. I quickly tied the letter to her leg and said, "Now, I need you to fly this straight to Professor Dumbledore, and please be quick."

I stepped back and she took off, flying towards the castle as fast as she could. I smiled. At least I had a back up plan.

Grabbing my bag and the now empty cage, I stepped back onto the train. After putting my things in a compartment, I went back into the control room. How could I get this train to move?

I tried a few different spells to no avail. Frustrated, I just shouted the first magic-sounding word that came to my mind. "Locomotus Movess!"

I was absolutely shocked when the train started to move. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes bulging out. Then I laughed and went to sit in my compartment.

The countryside rushed past me and I contented myself with watching it. Fields and cows flew by in a blur, creating an array of combining colors. Then something the color of parchment flew by the window. Pressing my nose up against the glass, I saw that it was _indeed_ a piece of parchment – with my name on it. Looking even closer I realized it was a Howler and decided that it was from the Ministry. Laughing, I said aloud, "You'll never catch me now!"

Grinning like mad, I turned my attention to the compartment. This was the very room in which I found out that Draco was a Death Eater. I shuddered. Now I was one too.

_No,_ I thought. _Just because the Dark Mark is branded onto my skin doesn't make me a killer. And it doesn't make Draco one either._

I sighed and rolled up my left sleeve to look at my tattoo. I traced it lightly with my finger, following the intricate lines of the skull and snake. Why was the Dark Lord recruiting people as young as Draco and I? What did two sixteen-year-olds matter to him?

I knew he had gotten Draco because he wanted to punish Lucius. But what was it that Draco had to do? Obviously, the Dark Lord thought Draco might've told me what he had to do. But what if there was another reason he wanted me… what if he had a mission for _me_, too?

I didn't want to be afraid all the time like Draco was. I didn't want to do the Dark Lord's bidding. I wanted to be _me_, I wanted to be normal. But that was never going to happen, was it?

A loud crash brought me from my thoughts. I froze when I heard a voice whisper, "Shut up!"

There was no mistaking that voice. Bellatrix had come for me.

I crawled under the seat of the compartment, bringing my belongings down with me. I hardly dared to breathe, afraid that the slightest sound would give me away. With my eyes shut tight and heart beating loud enough to give me away, I listened for Bellatrix and her companions. I heard footsteps right outside my compartment.

"She's in here," I heard a gruff voice say. The door slid open and I hoped against hope that they wouldn't find me here.

"Jenna, love, why are you hiding? Come out and play!"

I opened my eyes a slit and saw Bella's feet. Then, my heart dropping, her face appeared beneath the seat and she asked again, "Jenna, why are you hiding?"

"Well, you didn't exactly make a great first impression."

Bellatrix cackled madly. "Oh, Jenna, you're such a silly little girl. Get out from under there!"

I did as she told me, afraid of being cursed if I didn't. She clapped her hands impatiently. "Come on, come on. I haven't got all day!"

I stood up and Bella took a deep breath. "Ah, there we are. Oh, and thanks for the letter, Jenna. I really appreciate it."

Greyback, who was standing behind her, held up my mangled owl. "Myra!" I cried, tears stinging my eyes. "You _bitch!_"

She just laughed. "So _weak_, Jenna! How do you attach yourself so easily to meaningless things?"

The anger built up inside of me as Bella asked, "Back to business, why are you going to meet that Mudblood-loving git anyway?"

I wracked my brain and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "The Dark Lord has given me a mission."

"A mission?" Bellatrix echoed. "I've heard of no such 'mission' for you."

"It's a secret. He told me to tell no one. Therefore, I assume he'd be a bit upset with you if you interfered with his plans much longer."

I raised a confident eyebrow and Bellatrix took a step back. "The Dark Lord tells me everything… why not this? You're _lying_!" She spat, raising her wand.

"No, I'm not. Ask him if you don't believe me!"

She paused, her wand raised half-way. I allowed myself a sigh of relief. "Perhaps I will," she muttered. "Perhaps I will… But in the meantime, _crucio!_"

I screamed and twisted, my body searing with pain. Tears poured from my face like rain and I kept waiting to die, wondering if it would end the pain. I pleaded for my aunt to stop. It felt like a lifetime.

She lifted the curse and I took in jagged breaths of air. My body shuddered with the memory of the pain, aching all over.

"I'll be checking on you, Jenna."

I watched as her purple cloak whipped away. I listened to her and Greyback's footsteps until there was nothing left to hear, and even then I didn't move for a few more moments. Finally, the pain beginning to ease, I got up and lay on the compartment seat, sobbing my heart out.

"Professor, thank God!"

I collapsed into the headmaster's chair and told him everything beginning with my trip to Diagon Alley and ending with the train ride with Bellatrix. He listened quietly to everything I had to say. When I had finished, I looked up into his blue eyes and felt like my soul was being X-rayed.

"We can protect you, Jenna. You no longer have to be afraid."

I was foolish enough to believe him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Order of the Phoenix

"_We can protect you, Jenna. You no longer have to be afraid."_

_I was foolish enough to believe him._

**CHAPTER 5: THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

Dumbledore took me to this house called Grimmuald Place. I couldn't see it at first because apparently it was being kept a secret. Once Dumbledore gave me the address, though, the house appeared in-between the neighboring muggle homes. We stepped in hurriedly; making sure no one could see us.

I looked around with a skeptical eye. Everything was dark and dismal; whoever lived here obviously didn't like too many cheerful things.

"We must be quiet," Dumbledore whispered, smiling, "Mrs. Black doesn't like a lot of noise."

"Okay," I said, dragging out the word. You couldn't even _talk_ here?

Dumbledore and I walked down the hallway and I couldn't help but to notice all the house elf heads on the walls. A shudder passed through me.

"A bit dreary isn't it? Hello Albus," a voice behind me said. I jumped, clamping a hand over my mouth before I screamed. The man behind me chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Perhaps you shouldn't creep up on people like that!" I snapped.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hello Remus. What are you doing here?"

"I just had to get away from… _it_ for a few days." They shared a glance. "And who, might I ask, is this?"

"Jenna Purewater," I whispered, holding out a hand. I decided I'd better make friends right away. If I was going to disown the Death Eaters it'd be a good idea to have strong friends behind me.

"Remus Lupin," he said, shaking my hand. He leaned forward a bit and a stray beam of light found his face. I noticed that it was scratched and scarred.

"What happened to your face?" I was startled that I had said that aloud but waited for an answer nevertheless. Even in the darkness I could see Remus's face darken.

"Uh, it's a long story…"

Catching the hint I nodded and let it go. "So what is this place?"

"This," Remus said, smiling now, "Is the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." I looked at him blankly. "A group of people seeking to bring Voldemort down."

I flinched at the name. "Oh." A thought crossed my mind then and my eyes widened. "Um, am I required to join now that I'm here because I don't think that-"

"No, nobody's forcing you to join. I assume you're here to be hidden for some reason…?" He looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

"She was forced to take the Dark Mark against her will and sought me out for assistance in hiding." Remus's eyes widened and he pulled Dumbledore aside.

"Have you ever considered that she might, in fact, be a spy?" I heard Remus whisper frantically.

"Do you honestly believe that the Dark Lord would enlist a sixteen-year-old girl to be a spy ? Who would let a girl of that age into any serious meetings where the information was being discussed?"

"True…" I could tell that Remus was trying to think of something else but came up blank.

"If that is all…"

"Of course. I'll just… go make breakfast."

Oh, why did he have to _say _that? I hadn't realized I was hungry until that moment. Suddenly ravenous, I hoped Remus was making breakfast for three.

Dumbledore came back at that exact moment, blue eyes twinkling. My stomach rumbled and he chuckled. "A bit famished, are we?"

I nodded. He chuckled again. "This way."

We walked through the depressing house and found our way to the kitchen. I could distinctly smell eggs and bacon and I was nearly drooling by the time I reached the extremely long table and sat down. Remus had his back turned to us, facing the stove. He glanced back at me and laughed. "I hope you're hungry."

"No need to worry about that," I said as my stomach rumbled again.

Within a few minutes, a plate of steaming hot eggs, bacon, and even some hash browns was placed in front of me. I wolfed it down even though my tongue screamed at the heat.

"I'm afraid it's not as good as Molly would've made it," Remus said as I shoved forkful after forkful of food down my throat. I wondered who Molly was. I reluctantly put my fork down for a moment and asked.

"Molly Weasley. You know her youngest son, Ron, don't you? He's in your year. A Gryffindor though, so I suppose you don't exactly… associate with him, do you?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

I nearly choked on a bit of bacon when he said "Weasley." "She's a blood- er, I mean a _Weasley_?" I figured it wouldn't be smart to insult someone who seemed to be their friend. "Our families generally don't mingle... Difference in ambition…"

There was an uncomfortable silence and I noticed that my sleeve was riding up. I quickly pulled it down, concealing that horrible reminder of what I had done – what I was doing. Running away from the Dark Lord wasn't exactly the smartest thing I had ever done.

"So, Jenna, you're in Harry's year, right?"

I almost snorted into my plate. The man was trying to make small talk with me! This was just hilarious. "Unfort- er, I mean yes." I was _really_ going to have to watch what I said, wasn't I?

_You're not in the Slytherin common room anymore, Jenna,_ I reminded myself.

Once my plate was empty, I asked, "So, where's my room?"

Remus got up and showed me to a spare room. It wasn't quite as dreary as the rest of the house, but it was nothing like Malfoy Manor. I sighed. I missed it already.

I turned around the thank Remus for showing me to my room, but he was already gone. I smirked. Oh, the things I could do… thoughts of exploring and possible pranks filled my mind. What bliss! They had left me alone in a new place. Mistake number one.

"What to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself as I paced my room. I assumed that I'd be staying there for a while seeing as I needed to hide and this place was the perfect spot to, well, _hide_. It's like I was playing one big game of hide and seek, though if I was found my experience could be fatal.

"What do we have here?" I had – quite literally – stumbled upon something hard covered with a blanket. It appeared to be some kind of box. I pulled the blanket off and was suddenly staring at a locked chest. At last, something potentially challenging!

The clasp was in the form of a writhing serpent. I smiled. Obviously whoever owned this was a Slytherin and proud of it. Though I figured it wouldn't work, I tried _Alohomora _anyway. As I had guessed, the chest didn't budge, though the slithering snake did hiss at me.

I tried a few more simple spells that I had learned over the years to no avail. I began to use more complex spells, though those didn't seem to be working either.

"Would you just open already?" I yelled at the chest.

"Passssword," the snake hissed. I smacked my palm on my forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that? Stupid snake thing," I muttered. "Slytherin?" I guessed. The chest didn't move.

I spent the rest of the morning trying to open that stupid chest. I had just about given up with someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I sang.

"It is I, Professor Dumbledore. I have just come to tell you that lunch is ready, should you wish to join us."

"Oh, I'll be right there." I said, hastily covering up the chest with the blanket. It, too, had a snake on it.

"Very well, cheerio!" I listened to his fading footsteps and sighed. Pushing myself up onto my knees, I realized that my body had fallen asleep from the waist down. It felt like needles were poking me. Stomping my feet on the ground, I started for the stairs.

I was still stomping my feet around, trying to gain the feeling back in my legs, when I entered the main hallway. Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream.

"_Filthy Mudbloods in MY house! Traitorous blood traitors, vile-" _Then came the sound of closing curtains and the screaming ceased. Rubbing my ears I entered the living room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I whispered.

"That," Remus whispered back, "Is old Mrs. Black when she's angry."

I raised my eyebrows. "'Angry' seems like a bit of an understatement."

Remus laughed quietly. "Shall we go to lunch, then? Molly's made what I'm sure is an excellent meal."

I shrugged. "After you."

We walked down to the kitchen in comfortable silence. I was beginning to like this Remus.

When we entered the kitchen I saw a plump woman standing in front of the stove. She turned around as Remus and I sat down. She had red hair and brown eyes. She _had_ to be a Weasley.

"Hello, dear," she said, smiling at me, "I'm Molly Weasley. Dumbledore's been telling me so much about you!"

I took her outstretched hand. "Jenna Purewater. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Just then the scent of food came my way. My mouth started to water.

"Just wait until you taste it," Remus whispered in my ear. I grinned.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the stove and I turned my attention to the table. There was a crack and I jumped. In front of me where two empty chairs had been, were two red-headed twins. They gave me a lopsided grin.

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"I do believe we have a guest." The boys both turned to me and at the same time said, "How do you do?"

I stifled a giggle as the boys each took one of my hands and kissed it. "Who wants to know?"

They looked at each other and then back at me. Bowing they said, "Fred and George Weasley, at your service."

I smiled. I could get used to this…

I chatted with the boys until Mrs. Weasley served lunch – they never once asked me my name.

Remus was right. Mrs. Weasley made the best food ever! Not even the Hogwarts house elves could compare to her marvelous cooking.

"This is _amazing_," I told her while shoving another spoonful of delicious soup into my mouth.

She blushed. "Oh, it's nothing really…"

I looked at Remus and he smiled. "You were _soo_ right!" I whispered.

He looked back at his food, still smiling. "I told you."

It wasn't until then that I realized that Dumbledore wasn't with us. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"Oh, he had to go away on… business," Mrs. Weasley said. I had a feeling there was a bit more to that story that she wasn't going to tell me. I decided not to push the subject.

The rest of lunch went smoothly, the twins talking animatedly and Remus quietly sipping his soup. Mrs. Weasley would occasionally put a word in, but left most of the talking to the twins and me. I soon discovered that they were prank masters and instantly knew I had found two new friends.

Once lunch was over, I headed back into my room. The twins followed me.

"Hey, check out what I found!" I whispered to the ginger twins, leading them into my room. They looked at each other, eyebrows raised. I laughed.

I took them over to the chest and whipped off the blanket. The chest seemed the same as it was when I left for lunch; still there, still wooden, and still locked. The black metal snake slithered around in the same way. "I can't get it open."

"There's loads of stuff like that here," one of the twins said. I'd have to learn how to tell them apart…

"Luckily, we have just the thing, don't we Fred?"

"That's right George."

"We'll be right back," they chorused before disappearing with a _crack_.

I waited patiently for the few minutes that they were gone, tracing the outlines of the snake with my finger. I could feel its metal scales grating against my fingernail. It flicked its tongue at me, the cool metal falling like water around my finger, just barely seeming to touch me. What strange magic this was…

So immersed in the magic of the snake as I was, I just about jumped ten feet in the air when Fred and George reappeared in my room. I clutched my heart. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"Sorry, love. We'll work on that," he winked at me.

"How do you propose to open this thing, anyway? I've been trying all morning and I just couldn't figure the stupid password out."

"Password?" The boys said.

"Well, you should've mentioned that!" He threw a rather destructive-looking contraption onto the bed. "I guess we won't be needing that after all, Fred."

Fred sighed. "I suppose you're right George. One guess on what the password is."

The twins smiled identically and leaned down beside the chest. "Black!"

To my complete and utter surprise, the snake began to weave away from the chest, leaving it to slowly open, revealing the contents inside.

The three of us peered into the chest a little cautiously. Who knew what was in that thing?

Just as I was about to look over the edge, George – I think – grabbed my shoulders. "Boo!" He yelled.

I screamed. "You little prat!" I said, smacking him. He and Fred were laughing hysterically.

"I… can't… believe she fell for… _that_!" I glared at the pair of them and glanced into the chest. Inside was an egg, about the size of soccer ball.

"Fred, George… look at this!" I called the boys over. One twin appeared on each side of me instantly.

After glancing at the egg, they looked at each other. "Wicked!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"No idea," Fred said, "But I'm sure we could get it to hatch and-"

"Teach it to fetch things and-"

"Keep it as a pet!" They finished together. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yea, right. And do _what_ with it exactly?"

"Love, cherish, and take good care of it, of course!" I shook my head.

"Maybe Remus knows what it is," I suggested. The boys raised their eyebrows at the exact same moment.

"_Remus_," they both said.

"Yea, doesn't everybody call him that?"

"Everybody that fancies him!"

My face turned red. "I do _not-_"

George put an arm around my shoulder as did Fred. "Come on, love. I can see it in your eyes-"

I smacked him and he backed away, smiling. "We've got a feisty one, Fred."

"I reckon so, George. Better go warn Lupin while we still can!" They Disparated then, leaving me alone.

"The stupid, slimy, gits," I muttered under my breath.


	6. Chapter 6 Gobstones

"_I reckon so, George. Better go warn Lupin while we still can!" They Disparated then, leaving me alone._

"_The stupid, slimy, gits," I muttered under my breath. "Gotta love 'em, I suppose."_

**CHAPTER 6: GOBSTONES**

"Don't listen to them Remus. They've no idea what they're talking about." I said absentmindedly while flipping through a magazine. Fred and George appeared a bit disappointed by my lack of distress; they had just finished telling Remus that I was madly in love with him and that he should give me a chance.

"Yes, Remykins, don't listen to a word those _nasty_ handsome red-headed boys say," Fred mocked me.

I made a face at him. Remus was a little red in the face and appeared to be reading a book, only it was upside down. George put an arm around me; I sighed.

"No need to be embarrassed, love. If Remus won't take you, I will." I smacked him again. It was beginning to be a habit.

"Don't waste your time, Weasley."

He made a cat-like noise. "No need to be so _mean_ love."

"What's my name?" I asked, setting the magazine aside. He looked blankly at me.

"Fred, tell the pretty lady what her name is."

I heard Remus snicker, his eyes no longer on the book, but on the Weasley twins.

"Uh, why don't _you_ tell her George?"

I sighed. "No really, Fred. I think you should tell her."

"After you George."

"You know how I am with names."

"And you-"

"Jenna Purewater at your service," I said, bowing slightly in my seat. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you, boys."

George smiled while Fred frowned in concentration.

"You had me worried there for a minute, _Jenna_. I thought you'd gone and forgotten your name on us."

I snorted.

"Purewater… I've heard that name before." Suddenly Fred's face went rigid.

"You guessed right, by the look on your face. I'm Malfoy's cousin."

"Oh." George looked at his brother and pulled him aside. "Family meeting!"

The two Disparated, leaving me alone with a no-longer-smirking Remus. I faced him reluctantly.

"It's not your heritage-"

"Don't lie Remus, it is. Though I'm going to try and prove to you that I'm not like some of them. I may be related to the Malfoy's but I'm still me. I'm not a Death Eater."

I left then, leaving a flustered Remus behind. I'd show those stupid Weasley's. Who needs them anyway? I could take care of myself, thank you very much!

As I walked up to my room I could hear the twins bickering.

"She's related to the _Malfoy's_ Fred! She's probably a Death Eater like the rest of them!"

I subconsciously pulled on my sleeve, keeping my tattoo out of sight. How dare they assume I'm just like the rest of my family!

"I know, George. Just calm down. Dumbledore brought her here so she can't be _that_ bad."

George sighed. "I suppose you're right, Fred."

"I do believe we have a Purewater to talk to, George."

"I believe you're right, Fred."

There was a crack as the two Apparated away. I chuckled when I heard them asking Remus where I was off to. Just to throw them off the scent, I ran down the hallway and entered the first room I came to.

I quickly shut the door behind me and looked around. I was in an almost empty room with a huge tapestry hanging on the wall. Upon closer inspection, I found that it was some sort of family tree. A few of the names were burnt off and I touched the frayed fabric. Seeing as the burns completely destroyed several people's faces I assumed that they were no longer considered part of that family.

I looked at it for a while, running my fingers over the names. I was a little surprised when I saw my face and name on the wall – and next to me Draco and Aunt Narcissa. With a pang, I remembered what had happened that night. Before I collapsed into tears, I turned away from my cousin's face and instead looked at one of the burnt names. I was startled the see the name Sirius Black under a burnt picture.

I knew who he was, of course. Everyone knew that he was a demonic murderer who killed his best friend for no apparent reason, though Aunt Narcissa failed to mention that I was related to him. I wondered why he was burnt off the tapestry.

Just then someone opened the door and two red heads poked through.

"Found you, love."

"What would Aunt Narcissa say if she knew I was talking to _blood traitors_?" I muttered to myself as I took a seat across from the twins the next day at breakfast. Last night the three of us talked as if nothing had happened. Remus still seemed a bit flustered though, even now as we sat down for breakfast.

It seemed we had a specified seating arrangement. Fred sat directly across from me, while George sat across from Remus, who sat to my right. Mrs. Weasley sat next to him at the end of the table.

Meals were quite fun, actually. Fred and George always kept the conversation lively, occasionally prompting the usually silent Remus to say a few words. Mrs. Weasley always seemed a bit worried though she never said anything.

"Arthur should be arriving today," I heard Mrs. Weasley tell Remus.

"Arthur?" I asked.

"My husband," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "He's so excited to meet you, dear."

I smiled into my plate at the word "dear." It reminded me of Aunt Narcissa.

Breakfast passed cheerfully; Fred and George even managed to convince Remus to play a game of Gobstones with them the second breakfast was over with.

"Oh, come on Fred!" I moaned. He was losing to Remus – badly.

"I've got it," he snapped, his eyes never leaving the game.

I sighed and looked at George who rolled his eyes. "Let's help him, shall we?" He whispered in my ear.

Smiling, George pointed his wand at Remus and whispered, "Confund-"

"Nice try, George, but I'm not deaf." Remus said, his eyes still locked on his target.

George scowled and Fred smiled. "Better luck next time, mate," Fred said, patting George on the back. Just then Remus knocked Fred's last marble out of the circle, winning the game.

George smiled. "Better luck next time, mate."

Just before lunch, Mr. Weasley arrived. He had the same red hair as all of the other Weasleys, though he was balding a bit at the top. He wore glasses, too, I noticed.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," I greeted him. He turned to face me.

"Ah, you must be Jenna. Molly's told me so much about you."

I took his outstretched hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Oh dear, these people were beginning to make me… _soft_. As if they had read my thoughts the twins entered the room.

"Do mine ears deceive me, Fred?"

"I think not, George."

"Jenna Purewater-"

"Being polite and courteous-"

"To a _Weasley_," they finished together, looking at each other with fake shock.

"Yes, but the same doesn't apply to _you_. Best be careful, boys. I do know where you sleep."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Fred mocked, holding his hands to his face.

"Shut up, Fred," I said, smacking him.

"I'm George!"

"No you're not!"

"You're right. I'm not. How does she _do_ that?"

I smiled.

"Do you boys know where you mother is," Mr. Weasley asked.

"In the kitchen," they replied before Disapparating away, probably so that I wouldn't chase them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Weasley," I said, backing out of the room.

"And you," he said, also beginning to leave.

I made my way up to Fred and George's room and opened the door. The twins were sitting on their beds, talking about something. When I entered George quickly covered himself with his sheets.

"Don't you knock, Jenna? What if I had been _changing_?" He asked.

"Then you probably would've Disparated or at least hexed me or something. You're not _completely _defenseless, you know."

He nodded. "I suppose you might be right… You could've gone along with it though." He said, scowling slightly.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"So Jenna, what brings you here?" Fred asked, smiling and falling back onto his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Nothing really," I sighed, sitting next to Fred. "I'm just so utterly _bored_."

The twins grinned at each other. "We can fix that."

Fred clamped a hand over my mouth when I laughed. Putting a finger to his lips, he whispered, "Shush, Jenna!"

I did my best to obey, placing my own hand over my mouth when Fred moved his. We crept toward Remus silently, praying that he didn't hear us. If anyone needed a good laugh it was Remus…

Fred and George pulled out their wands while I watched. Until I was seventeen I couldn't do _anything_. Stupid Ministry…

Aiming their wands at the box across the room, they whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Two dung bombs floated lazily across the room, coming to a stop above Remus's head where they exploded. We started laughing, each of us imitating what we thought Remus's face was going to look like once he found us. In order to do this, George turned his face bright red and crossed his eyes, whisper yelling at us. He stopped abruptly and looked up, grinning slightly.

"Hello _Remus_," he winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Remus, on the other hand busted out laughing. "George, what have you done to your _face_?"

George's previously bright red face was slowly turning pink. Fred and I looked at each other and started laughing. George smiled.

"Don't worry, Lupin. I can do yours too." Just as George was about to give Remus a bright red face, Remus started talking.

"No, thank you George. I do believe smelling like dung bombs is enough for one day. Next time I suggest you get a _little _more creative," he said, eyebrows raised.

Fred scowled; the dung bombs had been his idea. Remus left, chuckling and I found myself giggling. George's face had now turned purple.

"Need help with that, mate?" Fred asked.

"No need, Fred. I do believe I can handle this." He whispered a spell I didn't know and instead of returning his face to normal, it made his face turn bright green.

I laughed and said, "Your original color looks best, I think George."

Fred shook his head and put his face next to mine, whispering, "Should we leave his face like that, dress him up as a dragon, put that egg in his room, and then try to get it from him?"

I laughed and whispered, "Yes!"

We looked at our green friend who was eyeing us wearily. "Oh _George_…" Fred sang.

I put a hand on my face where Fred had touched me. The feel of his touch lingered on my skin, but I didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise!

_We looked at our green friend who was eyeing us wearily. "Oh George…" Fred sang._

_I put a hand on my face where Fred had touched me. The feel of his touch lingered on my skin, but I didn't know why. _

**CHAPTER 7: SURPRISE!**

After mercilessly forcing George to wear a dragon outfit and bewitching him to _act_ like a dragon and protect the egg as if it were his, Fred and I placed bets on who could get the egg first. The loser had to pay the winner five Galleons. I looked forward to beating the pants off him.

"Ready?" Fred asked, grinning at me.

"I'm ready if you are."

"On three then. One, two," Fred raced toward the egg, shouting, "three!"

"You slimly little cheat!" I yelled, racing after him. We were in the kitchen, the egg nestled safely on the open oven door. The two of us raced toward it, arms outstretched.

Just as Fred's fingers were about to graze the spotted egg, George jumped out of nowhere, breathing fire, eyes blazing hotly. I stifled a laugh. The fire felt like a cool breeze against my skin but I backed away anyway, as did Fred. George roared ferociously, stepping between us and the egg.

Fred ran to the left, catching George's eye. The dragon-boy followed his twin brother, growling at him. While George was distracted, I ran toward the egg, running as fast as I could. Just then, Fred jinxed me and my legs suddenly felt like jello. I cursed as Fred laughed.

I hastily muttered the counter-curse and continued toward the egg. Once again, George blew fire at me, causing me to take a step back. Fred rushed forward and I hexed him. As he mumbled a spell to make his teeth stop growing, I moved on.

George blew another jet of cool fire at me and I dodged it. Then he swung his hard plastic tail at me. Jumping over it, I made for the egg. I felt the cool fire on my back but ignored it, the egg within my reach. My fingers closed around it and I held it above my head, smiling triumphantly. Fred scowled.

"You, my little friend," I said, giving Fred a smug smile, "Owe me five Galleons!"

Fred put a rather grumpy-looking George back to normal, looking rather disappointed. As I did my victory dance I heard Fred and George gasp.

"What?"

They were staring at the egg. I glanced above my head and almost dropped my prize.

The soccer ball sized egg had a large crack in it and part of it was… _moving_. I set the egg down on the oven door and glanced at the twins, backing away from the egg and moving toward them.

"That can't be good."

They shook their heads in unison.

We watched as pieces of the egg broke off and fell to the ground. Small, scaly fingers scraped down and began to destroy the egg. I stared with wide eyes.

"Remus!" I yelled in the general direction of the staircase, "Remus, we need you!"

He came down the stairs, a book in hand. Glancing up at me he asked, "Yes, Jenna?"

I just looked at the egg, allowing Remus to make his own assumptions. He gasped and I heard his book fall. The creature inside the egg was now half-way out. It had scales like a dragon, but a few golden feathers protruded from the back of its neck. It had beady black eyes and a long snout.

"What the hell _is _that thing?" I asked, turning my gaze to Remus.

"That," Remus said, still staring at the scaly creature, "Is extremely rare. Where did you find it?"

"In a chest upstairs in my room," I told him. "Why? Is it dangerous?" I took a step toward it.

Remus raised an eyebrow at me. "No, not really." My face fell. "They have dull claws but no teeth and they can't breathe fire."

I perked up at that. "Fire? But only dragons breathe fire."

Remus looked at Fred, George, and I. "It's an Amphiptere, a very rare form of dragon. It has tiny limbs and large wings. It often, though not always, has a few feathers on the back of its neck."

I looked at the little creature in awe. It yawned then, showing me the inside of its tiny pink mouth. I smiled at it before turning to Remus, my eyes wide. "Can I keep it? _Please_?"

I clasped my hands under my chin and looked at up at him with wide, begging eyes. Remus sighed. "I suppose…"

"Yes!" I said, dancing in a circle. I looked at the little dragon again and asked, "Can they be used as owls?"

Remus frowned in thought. "I don't think it's ever been done before, but I don't see why they couldn't be trained as an owl. Oh, and I'll have you know, their diet consists mostly of meat and water."

I raced forward and wrapped Remus in a hug which he didn't return right away, startled by it as he was. "Thank you Remus!"

Fred and George had smirks on their faces when I untangled myself from Remus's arms. "Shut up!"

They just continued to smirk and I rolled my eyes at them, moving toward my new pet. Its tiny little wings unfolded, showing me long, narrow feathers that matched the ones on its neck.

"Hey little guy," I said, stretching out a finger to scratch under its chin, which the little guy seemed to like. "Let's call you Draco, shall we?"

Fred, George, and I played with Draco for the rest of the afternoon. My thoughts were tinged with the smallest hint of pain every time I thought of the name, wondering what was going on with my cousin. Then I got to thinking about Liz and Jessie and I felt my heart sink. I hadn't even told them goodbye…

"You okay, Jenna?" Fred was looking at me with worried eyes, a broad hand on my shoulder. My skin tingled.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said, wiping away the moisture behind my eyes. "I think I'm gonna go to my room for a moment, though."

I left the twins' room, where we had made a nice little nest for Draco to sleep and play in, and ran toward my room, my throat choked with unshed tears. Once in my room, I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed. Tears soaked my pillow as I thought of each of their faces individually… Jessie, Liz, Draco…

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it to my chest, rocking back and forth in rhythm to my sobs. Would I ever see them again?

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Jenna? It's me, Fred. Can I come in?"

"No!" I shouted into my pillow.

Despite my answer, I heard the door creak open anyway. I buried my head even deeper into my pillow, not wanting Fred to see me like that. As I lay there, I felt Fred's warm hand rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "Jenna, what's wrong?"

I would have laughed had the memory that came to mind had not been so horrible. I was usually the one posing that question. Looking at Fred, I noticed that his eyes were green, the same exact green as Jessie's were.

"It's just… I had to leave them all behind. Liz, Jessie, Aunt Cissa… Draco…." I bit my lip, fighting the tears. Uncle Lucius had never liked it when I cried. He called me weak. I took a deep breath. "It's just hard."

Fred's eyes were sympathetic. "Anything I can do to help?"

I smiled at him. "Unless you can somehow convince them all to come here, probably not."

He nodded. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were wrapped around him and I was squeezing him tight.

"Thanks Fred."

"Don't mention it."

I pulled away and looked at his face. "Aren't there pranks we could be pulling?"

That night Mrs. Weasley made plain old chicken noodle soup for dinner.

It was the best meal I'd ever eaten in my entire life.

Remus seemed to be quite amused about something. He was chuckling to himself and smiling into his soup. Fred, George, and I exchanged glances and the inquisition began.

"What's with the smirk, Lupin?" Fred asked, winking at me. My heart stopped.

He blinked at him, as if pulled out of a daze. "Sorry, what?"

"Why the happy face?" George asked.

Remus smiled. "Oh, no reason. Just happy to be thriving and alive, I suppose."

The three of us looked at each other once again and came to the same conclusion; Not good enough.

"And why is that, Remus?" I turned to him, batting my eyes innocently.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled, patting my shoulder. "You'll learn to appreciate how I'm feeling one day, Jenna."

Just then Mrs. Weasley sat down, a broad smile on her plump face. "Oh, why don't you tell them Remus?"

We looked expectantly at the older man, waiting for his response. All three of us were grinning broadly.

"Well?" I coaxed.

He sighed in defeat and looked at each of us. Mrs. Weasley was nearly bursting with excitement at this point.

"I've just learned I'll be staying here for a while longer than expected."

I looked at Fred and George in slight disappointment as Mrs. Weasley gushed. "Isn't that wonderful! Now Remus can stay with us for the new year!"

I nodded unenthusiastically; I was hoping for something slightly more interesting, though I was glad Remus got to stay longer. I was becoming quite fond of him.

"That's great, Remus!" I said with meaning. I was suddenly extremely happy to hear this news.

Fred and George grinned identically at me and I scowled at them, scooting back my chair. As soon as I did so, the pair Apparated. Remus and I chuckled while Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"He's off at work," Mrs. Weasley sighed, glancing at the clock.

I glanced at it too and did a double take. Instead of numbers there were small sentences and instead of hands there were small pictures of each of the Weasleys. All of them pointed to "Mortal Peril." I frowned at this.

"Something the matter?" Remus asked me after a moment.

"No," I said, still looking at the clock. "I was just wondering what it would say if my name was on there."

Remus looked away from me, letting me think in private. What would it say about Draco and Aunt Cissa? About Liz and Jessie? Before I could really think about it, I turned away. I had cried enough for one day.

"Did you have enough to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I smiled at her kindness.

"Yes, thank you. Ready or not, here I come," I muttered under my breath, thinking of Fred and George.


	8. Chapter 8 Spy

_Remus looked away from me, letting me think in private. What would it say about Draco and Aunt Cissa? About Liz and Jessie? Before I could really think about it, I turned away. I had cried enough for one day._

"_Did you have enough to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I smiled at her kindness._

"_Yes, thank you. Ready or not, here I come," I muttered under my breath, thinking of Fred and George._

**CHAPTER 8: SPY**

I walked along the corridor, sighing to myself. As much fun as I was sure I'd have with the twins, I wanted to be alone.

I made my way toward the end of the hall, humming softly to myself. Looking at the walls, I admired the fine artwork that hung over the wallpaper. I was looking at a portrait of a mean-looking man when a hand on my back startled me.

"Ah!"

"It's just me, Jenna."

"Oh, Remus," I sighed, putting a hand over my heart. "You nearly scared me half to death!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Jenna." Then his face turned somber. "There's something I have to tell you."

I turned so that I was fully facing him. He looked into my eyes for a moment before looking down at the ground. "I think you should know… Well, since you're staying here, I didn't think it would be fair of me to not tell you, with the full moon being tomorrow and all…" He looked at me once again, not quite meeting my eyes before looking back at the floor. "I'm a werewolf."

My breath caught in my chest for a moment and my eyes widened. I'd heard many not-so-pleasant things about werewolves from Aunt Cissa and could just about picture her face and the words that would be spewing from her mouth. Before I could stop myself, I chuckled. Remus looked at me, confusion in his eyes. I smiled.

"Alright."

Now Remus's whole face was contorted in a mask of confusion. "That-That's all you have to say? _'Alright?'" _

I scrunched my face up for a moment in mock concentration, and then said, "Yup."

Remus's confusion then turned into disbelief. "I just told you that I'm a werewolf and you're… _okay_ with that?"

"Yes sir. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't make you a murderer or anything."

He frowned at that and I smiled. Taking his hand, I led him to my room and sat him down. He began to protest and started to get up but I placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down.

"I only want to talk to you in private. There's nothing 'inappropriate' about that."

He scowled and I sat down on my bed, facing him. Remus kept his eyes on the ground, though I knew he was listening. And I also knew this was something he needed to hear.

"Look Remus, so far you've been really nice to me. You've really made me feel welcome here. And, most importantly, you usually make me forget about everything I've left behind. You might not think of me in the same way, but I've come to consider you a friend and that won't change even if you tell me you're a werewolf, or a goblin, or a mermaid for Merlin's sake! True friends don't care _what _you are, Remus… they care _who_ you are."

He looked at me and I smiled at him. "Really?" He whispered.

I nodded and he positively beamed at me. "Thanks, Jenna."

"Don't mention it, Remus."

He got up to leave then and I stopped him just as he was about to open the door.

"Remus?"

He turned around, a smile still on his face. "Yes, Jenna?"

In the blink of an eye, my arms were wrapped around him and I was hugging him tightly. "You've got friends here, Remus. Don't you go thinking you're alone."

His arms hovered around my waist, barely touching me. I could feel his cheek brushing against mine. When I pulled away there was the slightest trace of a tear in his eye, but he looked away before I could really be sure.

"Thank you, Jenna."

"You're welcome, Remus."

This time, I let him go. Just as he was leaving, Fred and George Apparated outside my door and grinned at each other.

"What's this Jenna?"

"What have you and _dear_ Remykins been up to?"

"Shove it, George."

I saw poor Remus blush heavily as he quickly left the scene, racing down the stairs to the safety of the living room. The twins each placed an arm around my shoulders and began to steer me towards their room.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," they chorused.

I scowled. This couldn't be good.

"Oh no! I'm outta here," I tried to walk back out the door but Fred and George each put out an arm, catching me before I could leave.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jenna," Fred said, looking at me as if I were a first year. "You're not going anywhere."

The twins shut the door and sealed it before I could do anything. Stupid reflexes! Sighing, I turned to George's bed and sat down.

"I am not wearing a chicken suit."

"Oh Jenna," they whined. "Please?"

"It's for a good cause."

"And what cause would that be?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow.

The twins grinned at each other and then turned their gaze to me. "We're going to send a flying chicken into the meeting. Everyone needs a good laugh."

"What meeting?"

"The whole Order is coming today," Fred said.

"Order? What's the Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," George said.

"Oh yeah. I remember Remus saying something about it when I first got here. Who all is in the Order?" I was extremely curious. The Order of the Phoenix… it sounded like something I wanted to get involved in.

"Well," the twins started.

"There's Tonks-"

"Dumbledore-"

"Mum-"

"Dad-"

"_Remykins-_"

"Shove it, George!"

"Kingsley-"

"Moody-"

"Bill-"

"_Fleur…_"

"Charlie-"

"Myself-"

"_My_self-"

"Mundungus-"

"And that's pretty much it," they concluded together.

"And _who_ are all these people, exactly?"

"You'll see." Fred winked at me and jerked his head toward the chicken suit. "You do that, and we'll loan you a pair of Extendable Ears. They'll let you hear _everything _we talk about."

I stared Fred in the eyes for a second, weighing my opinions. After a moment of debating I said, "Fine."

"Yes!" The twins high fived and smirked at me. I sighed.

"Let's get this over with…"

"LOOK OUT, BELOW!" Fred yelled as I soared over the long kitchen table.

Once I changed into the suit, George had charmed my voice to sound like a chicken squawking every time I talked so while I was "flying"I yelled, "I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Though all they heard was, "Bock, bock! Bock, bock, _bock_, bock, bock!"

George had charmed my suit to enable me to fly over the table and it was a rather invigorating feeling. Everyone stared at me in shock – expect for Mrs. Weasley.

"Fredrick and George Weasley! Why, I _never_-"

The look on her face made me laugh, so more squawking was heard. To my surprise, a woman towards the end of the table with bubble-gum pink hair started laughing. The man on her right had a lightening blue eye that swiveled around in its socket. He raised his wand and said, "Immoblizius!"

I stopped moving and just hung in the air, staring Fred and George down, both of whom were holding their hands over their mouths to try and stifle their laughter.

"Who is this?" The man with the swiveling eye asked.

"That's Jenna Purewater," Remus answered. "She's in hiding so Dumbledore brought her here."

"Is that true?"

"It is," I heard Dumbledore answer. "And she is of no threat to our plans, Alastor, and I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you let her down."

After a moment of silence the man – _Alastor_ – grunted and let me down. I fell in a heap onto the table, blushing and smiling at everyone around me. I got up, and waved.

"Hullo, everyone."

I then jumped off the table, took off the chicken suit, and asked the question that had been on my mind every since the twins told me about the Order.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but I was wondering… might there be a way for me to join the Order?"

My question was met with silence – even Fred and George had stopped laughing, waiting to see what everyone would say. After an intense few moments, Remus cleared his throat.

"As admirable as your desire to join the Order is, Jenna, I don't think you should. It's too dangerous for you. Do you know what the Order is about?"

I narrowed my eyes and ignored the comment about danger. "Yeah. You all want to bring Voldemort down." A few people winced at the name, the twins included.

Remus nodded. "That's why it's too dangerous for you."

"But I could help," I said, glancing down at my tattooed wrist. Some of the Order gasped.

"Death Eater!"

"What's a Death Eater doing here?"

"She's one of them!"

I stared at each of them in the eye, silencing their whispers. "I may have a Dark Mark," I began, looking around at each of their faces. Some of them were worried but most of them seemed to be ready to fight. "But that does _not_ make me a murderer. I was ambushed in Diagon Alley _by my aunt_ and _forced_ to take the Dark Mark. I-"

Just then I saw him, one of the men from Diagon Alley. He was starting to stand up, to leave the room, but I saw him. Angry filled my body.

"He was one of them! You stood by and let her do that to me! _You let them do this to me!_" I jerked up the sleeve that had fallen over the mark and thrust my arm forward, into plain view. "Look at me! _Look at me!_" I stared into his cold, black eyes and he, reluctantly, stared back. The angry tears were now streaming down my face. "Why did you do that?"

His face betrayed no emotion as he said, "I was fulfilling my duty."

"Your _duty_?"

"Yes," he snarled. "I need the Dark Lord to fully trust me in order for our plans to work."

"It's true, Miss Purewater," Dumbledore said. "We need Voldemort to have full trust in Severus in order to have full insight into the Dark Lord's plans. As sorry as I am that Severus's duty led him to have to force this burden upon you, I'm afraid that it may have been necessary."

I tore my eyes away from Snape then, turning toward Dumbledore. I nodded, knowing that if I argued any more there was absolutely no chance that I would be able to join the Order.

"Okay… okay, I think I understand now."

Snape sat back down, keeping his gaze away from me. I relaxed a little and let my sleeve fall. Fred and George were staring at me with their mouths open and eyes bulging, though I paid them little mind. Instead, I turned my attention to Dumbledore.

"I can still help," I whispered, my voice carrying in the silence. "Because I have a Dark Mark, I must be able to get into _some_ Death Eater meetings. Let me be a sort of… _spy _for you."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at me. "We already have a spy, Jenna." He looked pointedly at Snape.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

"Not all of us trust him though," Alastor said. "Perhaps we should have another spy."

I perked up at that.

"Not a child spy though, surely!" Mrs. Weasley said. If she hadn't been so kind to me of late I would've jinxed her.

"It's obvious we have some things to discuss," Remus said. "Jenna, perhaps you and Fred and George should go-"

"We're part of the Order, too!" They twins yelled, outraged. Remus sighed.

"Alright, just Jenna then. Let us talk about this and we'll call you back later."

I nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Jenna?" The twins called. I turned around. "It's in the cardboard box in our room."

"What is?"

They winked at me. "You'll see."

I walked into the twins' room, stopped to pet Draco for a moment, and then searched for the box.

It was just a plain cardboard box marked _Extendable Ears_. I opened it and saw long, yellow strips that could easily stretch from the stairs to the kitchen door where the meeting was taking place…

I grabbed one of the strings, stuck one end in my ear, and guided the other end under the kitchen door.

"I suppose she could be useful…"

**A/N: I know the Order probably didn't know about Snape, so don't hate me for this chapter! But please, feel free to tell me your thoughts, even if you do hate it. Look at the poor little review button, just begging to be clicked…**


	9. Chapter 9 Sweaters

_It was just a plain cardboard box marked Extendable Ears. I opened it and saw long, yellow strips that could easily stretch from the stairs to the kitchen door where the meeting was taking place… _

_I grabbed one of the strings, stuck one end in my ear, and guided the other end under the kitchen door. _

"_I suppose she could be useful…"_

**CHAPTER 9: SWEATERS**

"But she's a _child_." I heard Mrs. Weasley say.

"Yes, but a child who's a _Death Eater_." Alastor's gruff voice protested. "Do you honestly believe her story?"

"Yes." Snape. "I was there."

"Oh Severus," Mrs. Weasley sounded almost like she was pleading. "Tell me it's not true. You didn't just stand by and let them do that to her did you?"

"I did. But only because it was necessary."

"But this way she can get into the meetings." Alastor said.

"We already have a spy, Alastor. There's no need to bring Miss Purewater-" Alastor cut Dumbledore off.

"But as I said before, Dumbledore, not all of us _trust_ the current spy." I could practically hear his magical eye spinning around in his head.

There was silence for a moment before Remus spoke up. "It would be too dangerous for her."

"I think if she wants to, she should be able to do it." Fred said.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Let her know every danger-"

"And if she still wants to do it-"

"Then let her do it!"

I could've kissed them for that. Maybe if I joined the Order, I could protect Draco somehow. Perhaps I could learn something from the Death Eaters that could help me save him. It was then that I knew this was something I had to do. I _had _to join the Order. For Draco.

"Fred, George, I think you should go-" Mr. Weasley started.

"We're a part of this too!"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "Fine. But Jenna's your friend. You should try and talk her out of this-"

"We're not talking her out of anything!"

Mrs. Weasley was the one who sighed this time.

"Maybe she could do it." A new – female – voice said. "I say we start her off with something small and see how she takes it."

"I agree," another new voice said.

"But she's not even seventeen yet!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I agree with Molly," Remus said.

"I like you Remus, but you keep that up and we're going to have some issues," I muttered to myself.

"I agree with… Tonks," Mr. Weasley said and I assumed "Tonks" was the woman who wanted me to join. His answer surprised me.

"I side with Tonks, also." Dumbledore said and I started to get excited.

"We definitely agree with Tonks," the twins said.

A few more people answered and I quickly did the math in my head.

"It's decided then," Dumbledore said. "We'll start Jenna off with something small and perhaps introduce Jenna into the Order."

"YES!" I yelled, jumping up and down. I heard Dumbledore chuckle.

"I don't think we need to send you two off to find her, do we?" Remus said, his voice highly disappointed. "You can come in now, Jenna."

I quickly wound up the Extendable Ear, threw it down the hall, and raced down the steps into the kitchen. When I saw the girl with the bubble-gum pink hair – the only other adult female besides Mrs. Weasley – I hugged her and yelled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Then, turning serious, I looked toward Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath I asked, "What do you have in mind?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something. But you're going to stay here for a while."

I frowned and then quickly smiled. At least they were actually considering me. "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and Remus scowled.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly exclaimed. "Yesterday was Christmas!"

Everyone looked at her like she had two heads.

"Yes, Molly," Mr. Weasley said.

"I forgot all about the presents!" She stood up and raced toward the staircase, leaving the rest of us slightly confused. Suddenly I laughed.

Everyone began to laugh with me and the tension from before was instantly erased. Fred and George beamed at me and I mouthed "Thanks!" They winked.

The Order began chatting light-heartedly then. The twins came over and put an arm around my shoulders. I shuddered slightly at Fred's touch.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix!" They chorused.

I smiled. "Thanks, you two. I owe you one."

They got a mischievous glint in their eyes and I quickly slipped out of their arms before they could force me into another chicken suit. Laughing, I walked toward Remus, who was standing by the girl with bubble-gum pink hair – Tonks.

"Hullo, Jenna," the girl said, extending her hand. "I'm Tonks."

I smiled at her. "I know. Thank you so much for wanting to give me a chance."

"I believe everyone deserves a chance, no matter the circumstances." She looked at Remus who seemed to be trying to stare a hole into the floor.

I frowned at this before turning my attention back to Tonks. "Make sure they give me something really adventurous to do."

She winked at me. "I'll see what I can do."

Mrs. Weasley rushed back into the room, then, carrying an armful of wrapped boxes. Snape got up and left then as did a very short man. No one complained. Mrs. Weasley started to pass out the boxes, handing one to each member of the Order. When she got to me, she blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but had I known you were coming-"

I cut her off. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, really. It's the thought that counts anyway. Thank you for being so kind to me. That's present enough."

She smiled and I returned the favor. Then she returned to handing out the boxes which all contained sweaters with the person's first initial on them. Everyone was fussing over the sweaters, saying how she didn't have to go to all that trouble just for them and Mrs. Weasley would respond with a pleasant smile and "It was no trouble at all, really."

That night I dreamt of dangerous missions and knitted sweaters.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Oh, we're not kidding, love." George said, grinning evilly. I grinned in return.

"This is _the _most brilliant-"

"Fantastic-"

"Amazing-"

"Thing I have ever seen!" I finished.

The twins were showing me their latest invention.

"The Dung-Bomb Thrower Three Thousand," George said proudly. "Whipped it up last night, didn't we Fred?"

"We sure did George. And because we like you so very much-"

"We're going to let you try it first!" They finished together. I looked at them suspiciously.

"Have you tested this thing before?"

They looked at each other innocently… too innocently.

"Of _course _we have Jenna."

"You think we'd let you try this when there might be horrible side effects like-"

"Purple hands-"

"Frog eyes-"

"Webbed fingers-"

"And a strange attraction to Mad Eye Moody?"

They looked at each other again and chorused, "Never."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but they grabbed my arms and dragged me back.

"Oh no, love," Fred send, winking at me and sending my heart aflutter… Wait, did I just say that?

"Fred!" I whined.

George just shook his head.

"Fine, I'll try the stupid thing." I said, wrenching my arms from their grasp. "Give me the dumb invention."

"Dumb invention!" They yelled, outraged.

"Shh, you'll hurt its feelings!" Fred yelled, cradling the dung-bomb thrower. "It's okay, she didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes again and pulled the thrower from his hands, aiming it across the kitchen at a blank portrait. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger back and let go, releasing what I thought was a round of dung-bombs. I was wrong.

Instead of the onslaught of dung-bombs I expected I was showered with a cloud of multi-colored smoke that stuck to my skin, turning me a ghastly shade of green.

"_Honestly!_" I glared at the twins who were now rolling around with laughter. "You two sicken me."

Fred wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, but we had too, love!"

I shook my head. "Get this off me, _now_." I demanded.

"No can do," George said. "It looks quite good on you, Jenna."

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically. "But seriously, turn me back to-" But the pair Apparated, leaving me alone to chastise myself for my stupidity… I should've known!

While walking toward the living room, I thought about the side effects the twins had mentioned… Were they kidding or was that part actually true? Purple hands, webbed fingers, a strange attraction for… What was his name again? Mad Eye Moody? Wasn't that the _handsome_ man with the magical eye at the meeting last night…

Whoa! _What?_

"_FRED!_" I bellowed. "_GEORGE!_"

The twins got rid of the side effects with smiles on their faces. As soon as they were done and I felt normal again I punched them both in the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?" They chorused, rubbing their arms.

I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I walked away.

The rest of the day passed by normally – or at least as normally as it could with Fred and George Weasley by your side. I had a very lengthy conversation with Remus about werewolves (a very touchy subject for him, I could tell), was taught how to make a sweater magically by Mrs. Weasley, and even spent a little time playing with Draco and teaching him little tricks, like how to roll over and such.

Members of the Order passed in and out all day, often saying hello to me and formally introducing themselves to me. Much to my delight and Remus's dismay, Tonks came in around lunch and stayed for the remainder of the day. Remus kept trying to talk her into going home and I wondered why until I remembered that tonight was a full moon. She was going to see him transform!

Around six o'clock that night when the sun was starting to set, everyone began to help prepare for that night's… event. Powerful spells were cast around the drawing room where Remus would be staying that night. Mrs. Weasley performed all of the spells herself, making doubly sure they were strong enough. Snape stopped by to drop off Remus's Wolfsbane potion but left quickly afterwards which was quite fine with me. I still didn't trust him.

"Don't tell Tonks," Mrs. Weasley whispered to me later that night, "But I'm putting a Sticking Charm on her door once she goes to bed tonight. It'd be just like the poor girl to sneak out and try and see Remus while he was in his werewolf form…"

I didn't say anything but Mrs. Weasley had just given me the greatest idea…

Remus drank his potion around seven o'clock and locked himself in the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley cast a few more last minute spells and then shooed us – Fred, George, and Tonks had come by to wish him luck – away. Tonks was standing with her hand on the door, whispering to it as if Remus could hear her. Mrs. Weasley gently took her shoulders and led her to her room, giving me a sad look that quite plainly said, "See?" I couldn't help but to wonder what was going on between Remus and Tonks…

I waited until I was absolutely positive that everyone was asleep before sneaking out of my room. I wasn't even going to tell Fred and George what I was up to. This was something I wanted to do alone.

I crept out into the hall silently. Faint scratching noises were coming from the drawing room all the way down the hall. I walked on tip-toes, trying to make as little noise as possible. My wand was ready in my hand. I was holding it so tight I was afraid it might snap in two.

As I got closer to the drawing room the scratching noises grew louder and I could hear whining too, like a puppy who'd gotten hurt. When I reached the door, I pointed my wand straight forward and began muttering the counter charms to everything Mrs. Weasley had placed around the door. It was then that I was happy that I had decided to watch her place the spells.

I tore through the surrounding walls of spells until the only thing stopping me from seeing Remus was a humble wooden door. Taking a deep breath, I reached forward and placed my hand on the silver door knob.

A rattling from the door behind me nearly startled me out of my skin. Tonks was trying to open her door. I silently thanked Mrs. Weasley for placing a Sticking Charm on her door. Smiling, I turned back to the task at hand.

Turning the door knob slowly so that the clicking noise was barely audible, I pushed the squeaky door forward, praying that no one would hear it. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid that someone would catch me in the act. I noticed that the whining and scratching had stopped.

When the door was completely open, I peeked through a slit in my eyes. I could just barely make out something lying on the ground. I opened my eyes all the way and saw a werewolf lying on the floor, a pitiful look in its eyes…

"Remus…" I said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his head. He turned his head at me weakly and howled. "Shh!"

I shut the door with my wand and cast a muffling charm.

"Shh, Remus! You'll get me in trouble!" I stroked his head, trying to comfort him. He was whining feebly, trying to stand. He got halfway up but fell back, whimpering. Then he did something I'll never forget – he tried to bite me.

One second he was staring at me woefully, the next he had snapped at my wand arm. I screamed.

"Remus!"

I backed away from him then, towards the door. He tried to stand again, got halfway up like before, and lunged at me. I screamed again and raced down the hallway, magically slamming the door behind me. I replaced all the charms from just inside the doorway of my room. I could hear him scratching against the door. My heart was beating wildly.

"Talk about an adrenaline rush," I muttered to myself, falling back onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling. It took a while for my heart to calm down and sleep to overtake me. But when it did I didn't dream at all.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus pulled me aside.

"Jenna," he said sternly, "I know you came into the drawing room last night. I don't remember what happened or how long you stayed but that was a very dangerous thing to do! I could've killed you! I didn't… I didn't bite you, did I?"

He looked at me, a burning pain in his eyes.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to-"

"Do you have any idea how foolish that was, Jenna? You could be dead right now! Or even worse… you could be like me."

I stared up at his face. New bright red scratches tore at his face and there was anger mixed with sadness hidden deep in his eyes. I looked down, ashamed.

"I-I didn't mean to – I just wanted to see a-"

Remus sighed. "I want you to promise me you'll never try and see me in my werewolf form again."

"But I-"

"Jenna." He raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed in surrender.

"Fine, I promise."

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Good. Now go back and finish your breakfast."

He walked away from me, leaving me to sulk back to my seat. Fred and George had seen Remus and I go into the hallway and when I came back I was greeted with a chorus of, "Oh Jenna! What were you and Remykins doing?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully glared at them. Once I had finished breakfast I trudged up to my room, still in a bad mood about the whole Remus situation. Tonks seemed to be in the same mood I was in when I met her on my way upstairs. Her bright pink hair had dulled a little and she was wearing a scowl.

"Morning Tonks," I called.

"Hullo Jenna," she said, not even bothering to look at me.

I just shrugged and continued on toward my room where Draco was waiting for me. I was on the floor in my room, playing with Draco when I heard it. Draco, my cousin Draco, had called my name.


	10. Chapter 10 Called

"_Morning Tonks," I called. _

"_Hullo Jenna," she said, not even bothering to look at me._

_I just shrugged and continued on toward my room where Draco was waiting for me. I was on the floor in my room, playing with Draco when I heard it. Draco, my cousin Draco, had called my name. _

**CHAPTER 10: CALLED**

I was spinning through a vortex of color, light, and sound toward his voice, toward Draco. It was the spell I had placed, the one that would let me come to Draco should he happen to say my full name aloud.

He was summoning me.

When I stopped spinning I realized I was in Malfoy Manor again. It'd only been a couple of days, true, but so much had happened in those few days it made me feel like I hadn't been in the Manor in years. I smiled broadly at my surroundings; looking for the one person I had missed the most.

"Draco!" I yelled once I had spotted him. I raced up to him and gathered him in a hug. He squeezed me back tightly. "Draco, please tell me you've thought about this. That you've reconsidered!"

He looked at me, a terrified pain in his eyes. Slowly he shook his head and whispered, "I told you, I can't Jenna. I've been chosen!"

I looked at him in confusion. "Then why did you call me?"

Draco looked at the ground, scowling. "I-I had to Jenna. It's not my fault! He made me do it!"

"You had to do what? Who made you? Draco, you aren't making any sense-"

"You-Know-Who wanted me to bring you here. He wants me to kill you, Jenna," Draco was holding back tears, I could tell.

I stared at him in horror, stepping back. "No. Draco, you wouldn't, would you?" Tears of fear filled my eyes.

He looked at me, a fierce determination in his eyes. "I have to… You have to leave Jenna. But not before we make it look like I killed you."

He pushed a couch over and started tearing it up with magic. Then he looked at me desperately.

"I have to remember killing you, Jenna. I have to have the memory of killing you. You're going to have to perform the Imperious Curse on me. Make me believe that I killed you."

I shook my head and Draco became furious with desperation. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as well as mine.

"You _have _to Jenna! You _have _to!" He stared at me. "Or else we'll both die."

I started ripping at my clothes, blooding them up as if we had had a great struggle. A Ministry owl flew by with an envelope in its mouth but we ignored it. The Ministry could kiss my-

"That's enough!" Draco said suddenly. The room was a wreck and it pained me to see my home that way.

"Are you ready to make the memory?" I asked him quietly. He nodded. "I want you to point your wand at something above my head – be careful not to hit me, please – and say the Killing Curse. Okay? Then I'm going to fall on the floor and act like I'm dead. And then you'll have that memory. Okay?"

Tears were streaming heavily down our faces. Draco nodded, pointed his wand above my head, closed his eyes, and-

"Don't close your eyes!" I yelled.

He opened them instantly and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Nothing happened.

"You have to _mean _it," I said.

He looked at me, his lower lip trembling, and tried again. This time it worked. When I heard the vase above me shatter, I fell to the ground and lay there for a while, trying to act dead. Then I slowly got up and walked over to Draco, hugging him and holding onto him as if for dear life.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Jenna," he said, shocking me. It was the first time I had ever heard him say those words.

I squeezed him even tighter then, fat tears racing down my face.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

He nodded, staring straight into my eyes fearfully.

"Imperio!" Draco's eyes glazed over. "You, Draco Malfoy, summoned your cousin Jenna Purewater to Malfoy Manor today. You had a great struggle with her and then you killed her, using the Killing Curse. You then told the house elves to dispose of her body and ordered them to tell no one what they had done with it. I did not use the Imperious Curse on you. I am not talking to you right now. You will not see me leave. You will not hear my voice."

I then began to walk away, an empty feeling in my stomach. I walked over to the fire place, grabbed some floor powder, and shouted the address of Grimmuald Place, thick tears still rolling steadily down my distraught face.

"Jenna!" Fred and George yelled as I stepped out of the green flames, sobbing. "Jenna, what's the matter?"

Could I tell them? Was it safe to give out Draco's secret? No, I decided. It was better if only the essential people knew.

Fred's arms wrapped themselves around me and I put my face into his chest, letting the sobs wrack my body. All I could see was Draco's blank face staring at me. I felt so guilty. Had I given him enough information? Would the Dark Lord find out? What would happen to him?

Fred stroked my hair and whispered comforting thoughts to me as George knelt beside me, one of his hands resting on my shoulder, offering some form of comfort.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for!" I said before throwing my arms around Fred's neck and continuing to sob into his shoulder. I could practically see the worried look he was surely giving George as he rubbed my back, sending electric tingles down my spine as I cried.

"Come on, love. What's the matter?" George asked, his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head violently, still pressed against Fred's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" I managed to say between sobs. "If I wouldn't have - gone to - D-Diagon Alley by m-myself then this would ha-have ne-never ha-happened in the first pl-place!"

Fred took my shoulders gently and held me away from him so he could look at me. I buried my face in my hands, continuing to sob. "He thinks I'm de-dead. He th-thinks he killed m-me!"

"Who does, Jenna?" Fred demanded.

"Jenna, what _happened_?" I could hear the anxiety in their voices. I had to tell them something.

I looked up at them. Their faces were blurry from my tears. "Pr-Promise me you won-won't tell."

"We promise," they said in unison.

I took a deep breath and tried to calmly tell them what happened. When I was finished, Fred took me back into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to cry. We sat like that for the longest time, until I was finally able to control myself.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, realizing that no one was bothering us.

"Meeting in the kitchen." Fred answered.

"Mum said it was important." George added.

I nodded. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So Malfoy thinks he killed you…" George stared at the ground as he said this, his large, calloused hands drawing pictures in the soot I had shaken off.

"Do you think You-Know-Who will buy it, then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. We can hope though."

The twins nodded and I felt better knowing that they knew. At least I didn't have to keep it from them. But there was still one thing nagging at me.

"Should I tell the Order?"

They looked at each other for a moment, silently debating. With my eyes, I traced the outline of Fred's profile. His perfect nose, that chiseled jaw… Then they looked back at me and I looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"I think they deserve to know." He said. George nodded in agreement.

"After all, if You-Know-Who thinks you're dead-"

"Some things might change."

"I suppose you're right. But what about Snape? He'll tell You-Know-Who straight away if I tell him the truth. And then Draco will be…" I couldn't even finish the thought.

"We'll tell Dumbledore." The twins said. "He'll know what to do."

So it was decided that we would tell only Dumbledore after the meeting ended. While waiting, we listened to the fire cackle, watching the flames dance around the wood. Fred and George started telling jokes and we began to laugh. Before long, I'd almost forgotten what had happened.

A few hours went by and the fire started to burn out. It was then that I realized how tired I was. For a few moments I just gazed at the fire, letting my thoughts take over. I thought of Remus in werewolf form and of how Tonks seemed put out in the morning. I thought of Mrs. Weasley and what a wonderful cook she is. I thought of Mother and Father and how unfair it was for me to lose them before I could really get to know them…

When I had run out of things to think about I noticed the silence. Turning around I saw the twins asleep, leaning on each other. Smiling, I squeezed myself in between them and fell asleep to the sound of the cracking flames and the soft snore of their breathing.


	11. Chapter 11 Remembering

_When I had run out of things to think about I noticed the silence. Turning around I saw the twins asleep, leaning on each other. Smiling, I squeezed myself in between them and fell asleep to the sound of the cracking flames and the soft snore of their breathing. _

**CHAPTER 11: REMEMBERING **

"I see," Dumbledore said, pressing his fingers together and staring at the ground.

I stood nervously, afraid of what he was going to say. It was the next night, seeing as the meeting had taken all night and the Order members had slept all day. Fred and George had not been allowed to it because of their young age.

Dumbledore took a full five minutes to think, during which time the twins and I fidgeted nervously.

"This obviously means you can no longer be our spy," Dumbledore said at last. My heart sunk, though I expected nothing less. "If Voldemort-" the twins shuddered, "believes you dead, it'd be a horrible mistake to send you off to Death Eater meetings."

"I will inform the Order that the Dark Lord believes you to be dead. It's extremely important that you do not leave this house.

"But there are many things you may do for the Order here. You could help Molly cook, entertain Misters Fred and George Weasley as I see you three have formed something of a companionship. Perhaps you may attend a few meetings."

I nodded sadly. "In other words, I'm useless to you now."

"No, no, Jenna, quite the contrary."

I sighed. "Well, is that all?"

Dumbledore said nothing. He just merely looked at me.

"Well then, I'll be off."

I turned and walked out the door, Fred and George following me from the drawing room. As soon as the door shut behind us I turned to them.

"How unfair is that! Now I can't even be in the Order I bet, all because of You-Know-Who and all of his stupid ideas! I mean, who is he to order innocent underage children to kill their own cousins?"

Fred and George just looked at me sadly.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

I stormed away then, heading to the twins' room so I could pet Draco in peace. Thankfully they seemed to know I wanted to be alone and they didn't follow me.

When I got into their room, I fell onto the floor next to Draco's nest and began to pet his feathers. Tears of frustration began to fall down my cheeks. I stood up, grabbed one a pillow off one of the beds, and screamed all my anger into it.

More tears fell as I sat on the wooden floor and thought about everything. What I wouldn't give to write to Liz and Jessie…

Just then I looked at Draco.

Racing over the twins' writing desk, I grabbed a quill, an ink bottle, and two pieces of parchment. I addressed one to Liz and the other to Jessie.

_Dear Liz, _

_This is top secret information and if you tell anyone I might be killed. _

_I won't be coming back to Hogwarts after break. You-Know-Who is after me and thinks I'm dead. Draco think I'm dead too. Don't say anything about my being alive. Don't write back. I love you and you are my best friend. _

_With love and hugs, _

_JP_

I wrote something similar to Jessie. Once I was finished I picked Draco up and held him by the window. He'd been flying around Fred and George's room lately and I knew he was dying to get out.

"Hey buddy," I said, scratching him under the chin as he purred with pleasure, "I need you to do me a favor. Take this to Jessie Anderson and Elizabeth Wright, ok?"

I tied the letters to his leg and smirked when I pictured Jessie and Liz's faces when they saw a dragon flying toward them with a letter attached to its leg.

After making sure the letters were secure, I opened up the window and coaxed Draco out. I watched him soar away, looking as happy as could be. He flew in loops, trying to catch his tail and it looked like he even tried to chase a few birds, though it was hard to tell in the dark of night. Seeing him happy and free made me somewhat jealous inside.

In the end, I turned away from the window with a smile on my face.

I sat on the edge of Fred's bed, thinking once again. Faces flashed in front of my eyes and brought back a million memories. I remembered when Draco and I used to play outside in the backyard, young and carefree.

I thought of the time Liz and Jessie came to Malfoy Manor and we played Quidditch with Draco. All of us laughed that day. Back when Draco used to laugh…

I thought of my parents' faces. I was so young when they died… They had lived at Malfoy Manor when the accident happened. Or at least, Aunt Cissa _called _it an accident. My parents had been in hiding from the Dark Lord, much like I was now. They had displeased him in some way. Aunt Cissa would never tell me how.

One day a few loyal Death Eaters cornered my parents while they were at home alone. There was a big struggle; the inside of the house was a wreck when I got home. In the end, it was discovered that the Death Eaters tortured and killed my parents. I was the one who found their mangled bodies.

A cold shiver ran up my spine and I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

_It's over now, _I told myself. _That was a long, long time ago. _

An hour or so later, my eyes began to become heavy with sleep. I curled up on Fred's bed and snuggled with his pillow under the blankets. Within minutes, I was asleep.

"Good morning, princess," George teased as he shook me awake, "time for breakfast."

"And who knows," Fred began, "You might even get to see Remykins!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny, Fred."

"Oh, I highly disagree. I think it's extremely funny. Isn't that right, George?"

"Indeed, Fred."

I got out of bed none the less, though rolling my eyes at them. "Thanks for letting me steal your bed last night, Fred. It won't happen again though, promise."

"Anytime, love," he said, winking at me.

I walked to my room to get ready. How I wished I could've used magic to untangle my horrible rats nest of a head of hair…

"You look _awful!_" The mirror said when I looked at my reflection.

I glared at it. "You're one to talk."

I heard the mirror gasp and give an irritated "humph!" of displeasure. Smiling to myself, I continued getting ready.

Mrs. Weasley was busy making breakfast downstairs.

"Morning, Jenna dear. Have a good rest?"

"Mhm," I said, taking in the scent of bacon and eggs.

"Have a seat, have a seat!" She bustled over to the table, clearing off stacks of papers to make room for me to eat. "No one knows how to pick up after themselves in this place!"

In a few minutes breakfast was done, and the twins Apparated into the kitchen.

"Would it kill you to walk down a few flights of stairs?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boys, annoyed.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Yes."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and continued serving the food. Remus came down shortly and sat in his usual spot next to me.

The food was brilliant as usual. I cherished every bite of it.

"Thank you for another fabulous meal, Mrs. Weasley," I said once I finished two helpings.

"Oh, it was no trouble at all dearie. I'm glad you liked it."

I smiled at her before heading into the living room. I glanced at the fireplace and screamed in surprise, causing Mrs. Black to awaken.

"FLITHY HALF-BLOODS INFILTRATING THE PURE HOUSE OF BLACK- MUDBLOODS- TRATIORS OF THE-"

"Mrs. Weasley! Remus! My aunt's face is in the fireplace!"


	12. Chapter 12 Aunt Cissa's News

"_Mrs. Weasley! Remus! My aunt's face is in the fireplace!" _

**CHAPTER 12: AUNT CISSA'S NEWS**

I stared in shocked silence as Aunt Cissa looked around the room. Then she began to speak.

"I haven't got much time. Jenna, you're alive!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank Merlin. But you're in danger Jenna.

"There is a battle going on at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord thinks you will be traveling there soon and He had the Death Eaters gather to find you. The Dark Lord saw past your trick with Draco. I just needed to make sure…

"Your letters were intercepted by a Death Eater and given to the Dark Lord."

"What about my dragon? Is he all right?" I asked, afraid that I already knew the answer.

"The beast carrying the letters was destroyed." I bowed my head, holding back tears. "I need you to help Draco, Jenna. If he fails I don't know what will happen to him… Go now Jenna!"

Aunt Cissa's face disappeared and I looked at the others in the room with disbelief.

"Round up the Order!" Mrs. Weasley called. "We have to go to Hogwarts-"

"Molly, it could be a trap." Remus interjected. "For all we know they want us out of Grimmulad Place so that they can get to Jenna."

"My children are at Hogwarts, Remus! If there really is a battle I need to be there to protect them! Fred, George, round up the Order!" And with that Mrs. Weasley and her sons Apparated to find the other members of the Order.

"Do you think there really is a battle, Remus?" I asked, terrified.

"I don't know, Jenna."

Tears welled up behind my eyes. If there really was a battle going on it was all my fault! What about Liz and Jessie and Draco? What if the Death Eaters hurt them? I could never live with myself if that happened….

"Remus, I've got to go and help. Did you hear what Aunt Cissa said? My trick failed!" I was disgusted with myself. Did I honestly think I could trick the most powerful Dark wizard of all time?

"What trick, Jenna?"

Just then my waterworks turned on and I poured my heart out to Remus. I told him everything, starting with being forced to take the Dark Mark and ending with sending the letters to Liz and Jessie.

"That could've put them in serious danger, Jenna." Remus said when I told him of the letters. "If Voldermort-" I shivered, "discovered that you had contact with them he would torture them for more information even if they didn't have any."

"I know!" I sobbed into my hands. "It's all my fault! Everything!"

Remus put a hand on my shoulder. "We will take care of everything. But for now I must go. Thank you for telling me these things. Stay here. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Very good."

He Apparated before I had the chance to say anything else. It was silly but those last few words were enough to comfort me for the moment. I stopped crying and took a deep breath. It was time to get down to business.

How could I be useful? I couldn't Apparate or send a Patronus. Sending a letter would take took long. Then it came to me.

The fireplace!

Picking up a handful of Floo powder I thought for a moment. Who did I need to contact most? Remus and Mrs. Weasley would be able to contact all of the Order quicker than I could say "magic," so I didn't need to try any of them. Who else could I speak to? And then it hit me.

"Slytherin Common Room!" I yelled.

I put my head into the flames and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw the familiar room before me. It looked exactly the same as when I had left it. It seemed to be empty except for…

"Liz, Jessie! Over here, in the fire place!" I screamed.

Shocked, my two best friends ran towards the sound of my voice.

"Jenna," Liz asked, "is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, Liz! Now listen, I need you to tell me something. Is something strange going on at Hogwarts?"

"That's what we were just talking about," Jessie said.

"There's a bunch of Death Eaters here! We don't know why, but they seem to be looking for something."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was all my fault…

"I'm coming," I said. "You two need to get out of there as fast as you can. Go home, go somewhere safe, and hurry!"

"Yeah right!" They both snorted.

"We're going to fight," Jessie said.

"No matter what," added Liz.

"Go home!" I said one last time. "Hey guys, just in case… I love you both."

"Don't talk like that!" Liz yelled.

"I love you too," Jessie said, a sad but determined look in his eyes.

Liz's eyes flashed with rage. "There will be no goodbyes! Now come on, Jessie! Let's go kick some Death Eater butt!"

They ran off, holding hands and I couldn't help but to wish I had the power to send them somewhere safe so that they never got anywhere near the fight.

Pulling my head out of the fire, I decided that I had to join in the battle. As I stood and brushed myself off I noticed Fred and George behind me, grinning. Fred's smile nearly melted my heart.

"Shall we be off before the Order finds us?" George asked.

"I think so, George." Fred said. "Jenna?"

Fred held his arm out to me and I took it. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment and he put his hand on my cheek.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's get this show on the road! Hogwarts!" George disappeared into the green flames.

Fred grinned at me and kissed my hand before following his brother. Smiling to myself, I was the last to go.


	13. Chapter 13 A Duel With Death

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. It was, by far, the most emotional thing I have ever written in my entire life. I was brought to tears more than once during this chapter, though that may be because I'm the author. Please let me know what you think. **

"_Come on, lovebirds, let's get this show on the road! Hogwarts!" George disappeared into the green flames. _

_Fred grinned at me and kissed my hand before following his brother. Smiling to myself, I was the last to go. _

**CHAPTER 13: A DUEL WITH DEATH**

I was in a room filled with cushions, books, and hammocks. I'd never seen the room before but I didn't stop to admire it. Running out of the room as fast as I could, I ended up sprinting down a hallway. I knew I was on the seventh floor but not much else. No one was up here, though I could hear commotion coming from below; shouts and screams were echoing around the castle. I was seized with fear, but kept on running anyway. The twins were no where to be seen. I had to make sure Fred was alright. And Draco! What was happening to them right now?

I flew down the staircases, making my way to the Great Hall. What I saw there shocked me beyond belief.

Death Eaters were around every corner, dueling both teachers and students alike. All of the Order was there, battling as hard and as strong as they could. I saw Remus dueling a Death Eater and ran to his side.

"I thought I told you to stay _home_!" Remus yelled when I reached him.

"And let you have all the fun? I think not." My heart was pounding. Curses were whizzing past my face, barely missing me, occasionally grazing my skin. I looked at the Death Eater before me and sent a Stunning spell his way. It missed him, flying away to who knows where. He shot curse after curse at me until I was finally able to Stun him, barely dodging a curse from another Death Eater.

I felt someone touch my back and almost whipped around when I heard a voice say, "It's me."

"Remus," I sighed, chastising myself for forgetting about him for even a moment in this chaos. "Thank goodness you're still alright."

We didn't talk for a moment, just battled the Death Eaters. Some of them seemed a little surprised to see me fighting against them and I would've laughed, had the situation not been so serious.

Remus stayed by my side for a few minutes more, doing his best to protect everyone. I felt strong admiration for him at that moment. I knew he didn't care at all what happened to himself, as long as everyone else was all right.

"Remus," I yelled over the screams. "Even though I haven't known you that long I love you like the father I never had, you know that right?"

Tonks joined us then, pressing her back up against ours. "Jenna. I thought you were supposed to stay home."

"I do know that, Jenna." Remus said, "And I love you like the daughter I never had-" His voice cut off abruptly and I turned around, forgetting about the Death Eater I was dueling.

"Remus? _Remus!_" I screamed along with Tonks, tears filling my eyes. I turned around to find my father-like figure, my friend lying on the floor, his eyes glassy and unseeing. I knelt down beside him, curses flying past me, and shook him. "Please Remus, _Dad_. Please, please don't do this to me. _DAD!_" I put my head on his chest and, wrapping my arms around his stiff body, I cried. This was all my fault. If only I hadn't distracted him. If only I had just stayed home. If only-

Someone else's hands were on my shoulders, lifting me up. I struggled against them, wanting only to keep my arms around my father.

"Jenna, come on!" Tonks yelled, obviously holding back her own grief. A few tears fell down her nose and onto the floor. Her normally bubblegum-pink hair was now the darkest shade of gray. I looked at her, despair my only feeling. "We have to go."

I scrunched up my face, trying to be brave for Remus's memory, and followed Tonks down the corridor.

We Stunned as many Death Eaters as we could along the way, hoping to help as many people as possible and to prevent as many more – but I didn't want to think about that.

Tonks and I were both engaged in a duel with a Death Eater when Fred joined us.

"Fred," I sighed, relieved, practically crying with joy. "I love you, Fred!"

"Jenna, I love you!" Fred shouted, a smile in his voice. I felt overjoyed.

As soon as I had Stunned the Death Eater I was dueling and Fred had finished with his, I pulled him behind a suit of armor and kissed him, willing it to go on forever. I shuddered slightly as his lips touched mine, willing him to feel all of my love and passion through this kiss.

All too soon, Fred pulled away and we entered the battle zone once again. To my complete horror, I saw Tonks's frozen body lying on the floor at my feet. I instantly felt guilty, thinking I could've done something to save her had I not been selfish and pulled Fred aside. Tears stung my eyes as I found a Death Eater and unleashed the full of my fury on him, screaming all the while. I realized that Fred had run off somewhere and I could only hope that he was safe.

I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off for a while, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Remus and Tonks… _dead_. How could this be?

Just then I spotted Draco. Throwing caution to the wind, I ran straight for him and wrapped my arms around one of the two living people I cared about the most.

"Jenna?" Draco shouted, pulling away to dodge a curse.

"Draco. Why is this _happening_?" I screamed.

An explosion sounded off somewhere to my left and I turned my head to see where it had come from. Part of one of the walls had been blown to bits and giant spiders were crawling around inside the castle. Two giants were wreaking havoc on the grounds and someone screamed.

I turned to Draco, my face white. He looked more scared than I had ever seen him and I hugged him one more time.

"I love you, Draco."

For the first time in my life, I heard Draco say something that made my heart cry out for joy. "I love you too, Jenna."

I looked at his terrified face, tears of joy mingling with the tears of grief, and rushed toward the explosion. Bodies laid on the ground everywhere, some of them moving, some of them not. Bits and pieces of wall and suits of armor were scattered along the ground, blocking my path. I found myself jumping over bodies and debris on my way. I ignored the Death Eaters until one of them stepped in front of me.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted, not stopping, but running toward him. He laughed at me and started to send curses my way.

I quickly ducked and dodged around the jets of green light and aimed spell after spell at him. Tears burned my eyes and I yelled, "_CRUICO!_"

A beam of light shot from my wand and hit him square in the chest. I watched in absolute horror as a full grown man twisted and bent under my spell, screaming in pain.

"Stop, _stop_!" I yelled and the curse lifted, freeing the man from the torturous pain. He was still sobbing when I raced forward again, completely sickened with myself. A few steps later I reached the spot where the explosion had taken place.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next.

"Fred! _FRED, NO!_" I screeched, racing forward, my tears falling thickly now. My throat was so choked with sobs that I couldn't talk anymore. Instead I squeezed myself behind the suit of armor where Fred's dead body was placed and clung to him. With a pang I realized that this was the same exact spot where I had kissed him only moments ago.

Clutching his clothes, I pulled myself as close to his body as I could. Looking at his face I realized he had been laughing when he – when it happened. At least he had been happy those last few moments of his life.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I found myself in my cousin's arms once again, weeping uncontrollably. First Remus and Tonks… and now _this_? I couldn't bear to lose my Draco too. I vowed to myself right then and there that I would do whatever it took to protect the last living person that I cared about. I wouldn't let them take Draco too.

Draco wrenched me out of the way as a Stunning spell hit the suit of armor we were standing behind.

"Run!" He yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind him. I did my best to aim Stunning spells at any passing Death Eaters, all the while choking back my tears. Draco led me to where Bellatrix was fighting.

"Fight with us and you'll be safe." Draco said, pleading with his eyes. He was still holding my hand.

I shook my head. "After they killed my father, my friend, and my heart? Never will I fight with them, Draco. _Never!_"

"Jenna, stop being ridiculous!" He shouted. "Fight with us and they'll protect you!"

"_No!_" I yelled, yanking my hand from his and stepping away from him. A curse flew by and cut my cheek open. Blood trickled down my face. Draco winced. "The only thing I care about now is you, Draco. They took everything else _away!_ They took everything I love _away_… Expect for you. I still have you." I pulled him into one last hug, squeezing him tight. I opened my eyes just in time to see a beam of green light ricochet off a suit of armor and head straight for Draco's back.

"_NO!_" I screamed, turning Draco around so that the green light hit my back instead of his.

Draco's expression was one of shock as the light hit me and I slumped to the ground. He knelt over me and whispered, "Stay with me Jenna. _Stay with me!_"

I smiled at him – or at least, I thought I did. I knew my Draco was going to live and that everything was going to be all right. I tried to tell him that, but he was slipping away. I could see that he was crying and was dimly aware of his tears falling onto my frozen face. He was whispering, "Stay with me. I love you, Jenna. Stay with me!" over and over again.

Then Draco's tearful face melted away completely and I was staring into Fred's beautiful eyes.

"Hello, love," he whispered, taking my hand and kissing it, his eyes never leaving mine. "Welcome home."


	14. Epilouge

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have stuck with Jenna all this time. I really appreciate all of your lovely reviews. Thank you to everyone who has ever read this. Please tell me what you think. **

**Thank you all so much.**

**~ xoxo S.A.M.**

"_Hello, love," he whispered, taking my hand and kissing it, his eyes never leaving mine. "Welcome home." _

**EPILOUGE**

Draco made it safely through the battle and through life itself. He has a son now and a lovely wife. His Death Eater days are far behind him. Harry Potter made sure of that. I owe him one.

George seems to be doing well without his other half, though I know that he feels the worst out of any of the Weasley's. One day he'll be happy again.

Liz and Jessie both joined me the night of the battle as well has many other people. I am no longer sad, but extremely happy. The battle ended in Voldermort's death, causing me to feel extreme joy for the end of his terrible reign. It's a wonderful feeling to know that those I have left behind have the chance to live a life without the fear of Voldermort.

It makes me happy to think that I get to spend eternity with those I love the most, even if they aren't with me just yet. They'll all be here one day. But for now, I am happy with my one true love and some of my close friends and family. I finally got to see Mum and Dad again. It was nice to see them after all those years.

"Are you ready, love?"

I turn to face Fred. It is time for us to "go to the Light," as the others say. Time for us to move on. The two of us walk forward and begin to disappear into the brightness.

I have a feeling that new adventures are just waiting to begin.


End file.
